Céder à la tentation comporte toujours des risques
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Sebastian, commandant dans l'armée, prend sous son aile Ciel un jeune enfant. Il est le seul survivant d'une attaque dans son village. Devant les réaction peu fréquentables de ses collègues, Sebastian se donne pour mission de protéger Ciel. Il finit par être attirer par Ciel mais se refuse à le voir comme un amoureux, à la vue de sa morale.
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Sebastian Michaelis et je suis commandant en chef dans l'armée.

Mon rôle est de prendre de nouveau territoire aux autres pays, en effet c'est une guerre.

Je ne cautionne pas toutes les actions que j'ordonne, mais les ordres viennent de mon supérieur, je sais que c'est mal de tuer des gens innocents mais je fais avec.

Mes collègues de rang inférieur ne sont pas vraiment gentils avec moi, surtout qu'ils savent que je ne suis pas du genre à aller avec des femmes et j'ai souvent le droit à des réflexions.

Aujourd'hui je dois gérer une situation inattendue, on a un prisonnier assez particulier.

J'ai été appelé ce matin, par mes collègues, je m'attendais à quelque chose d'habituelle, un prisonnier normal et devoir le gérer mais c'était tout autre chose.

-Quel est le problème ?

-Commandant on a ramené un prisonnier mais on ne sait pas quoi en faire.

J'ouvre donc la porte ou le prisonnier est gardé.

Ma surprise était grande, ce n'était pas un adulte mais un enfant de 13 ans.

-Depuis quand on prend des enfants ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Ben on a tué tout le monde dans son village et il ne restait que lui, on n'allait pas le laisser seul.

-Vous n'avez pas recherché sa famille ?

-Non on a tué ses parents et le reste de sa famille.

-Cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous l'avez ramené ? Je suis censé en faire quoi ?

-Ben on pourrait s'en servir pour nous, vous savez que nous n'avons pas vu de femmes depuis un moment …

-Espèce de malade, c'est un enfant si vous voulez faire ce genre de chose, allez dans un bordel.

-Vous nous l'autorisez ?

-Evidemment, il faut avoir un souci pour avoir ce genre d'idées envers un gamin, je ne veux plus rien entendre ce genre de chose.

-Allez avuez-le que vous aussi qui êtes de ce bord, vous le feriez bien avec…

La réponse de Sebastian fut claire, l'homme se prit un coup au visage.

-C'est méchant de frapper les gens…

-Pour dire ce genre de connerie, c'est la seule réponse.

Puis Sebastian se dirigea vers le gamin, très méfiant.

-Petit, je vais te détacher. Pourquoi avoir attaché un gamin ?

-Parce que c'est la procédure habituelle, vous nous le dites toujours.

-En quoi c'est une menace, il ne va pas vous tuer, répondit Sebastian.

-On ne sait jamais, c'est peut-être un espion envoyé par nos ennemis.

-N'importe quoi.

Sebastian détacha Ciel.

-Quel est ton nom, petit ?

-Ciel.

-Je m'appelle Sebastian. Tu as quel âge ?

-13 ans.

-Désole pour tes parents, tu as de la famille ailleurs, je peux te renvoyer si tu le souhaites.

-Non je ne veux pas y retourner, je reste ici.

-On verra, en attendant on va changer tes vêtements et tu pourras te laver. J'ose espérer que vous avez pris la peine de le nourrir ?

-Evidemment quand même.

-Tu acceptes de venir avec moi ? Je vis dans une maison sur la base un peu éloignée.

-Oui mais qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un pervers comme ces deux-là ?

-Tu as raison de te méfier mais tu ne risques rien, je ne touche pas aux enfants.

-Oh le morveux, tu oses nous traiter de pervers, pourtant je suis sûr que tu apprécierais.

-La ferme, la prochaine fois je vous envois dans un section très loin d'ici ou il n'y aura même pas de femmes.

-On n'est pas tous à écarter les fesses comme vous pour obtenir un haut poste.

-Dernier avertissement.

Sebastian prit Ciel avec lui et ils s'en allèrent.

Dans les couloirs Ciel suivait Sebastian.

-Vous n'aimez pas les femmes ?

-Non en effet, ne fais pas attention, ils font tout le temps ce genre de remarque, je suis habitué.

-Et ce qu'ils disent c'est vrai ?

-Non j'ai eu le poste de manière conventionnel, en montant les échelons, je n'ai pas couché avec mon supérieur, bien qu'il ait déjà fait des avances que j'ai toujours refusé.

-Je vois.

Puis ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison de Sebastian.

Ciel entra.

-C'est grand, chez vous, pourquoi vous êtes si éloigné ?

-Parce que j'ai un haut poste.

-Quel est votre travail exactement ?

-je décide des plans et des attaques et je donne les ordres.

-Cela vous plait de tuer des gens ? demanda Ciel.

-Non mais il y a pire. Tu as une raison de ne pas vouloir rentrer chez toi ?

-Oui ma famille, ils ne sont pas gentils, mes parents ils voulaient me vendre à quelqu'un pour payer leurs dettes.

-Ah je vois mais ce n'est pas chez toi ici. Tu serais mieux ailleurs.

-Non si je reviens, mon cousin voudra encore m'agressé.

-T'agressé ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui la première fois, on l'a stoppé mais là …

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dans un sens tu ferais mieux de rester ici. Tu peux prendre un bain et je vais te trouver des vêtements mais je pense que ce sera trop grand.

Sebastian trouva une chemise et un pantalon.

-Tiens, ce sera sûrement trop grand mais bon.

Ciel alla donc prendre un bain.

Sebastian pendant ce temps-là avait enlevé la veste de son uniforme, il était en chemise à moitié ouverte.

Ciel dans son bain pensait.

-Je suis bien tombé finalement, il a l'air fiable et il est mieux que tous ces pervers.

Ciel sorti de la baignoire, puis s'habilla.

-Sebastian, c'est bien trop grand.

Sebastian fut surpris par le fait que Ciel l'appelle par son prénom et qu'il sorte en chemise et sous vêtement.

-Ou est ton pantalon, petit ?

-Ben on est chez vous, qu'est-ce qui vous gêne ? Et votre prénom c'est bien Sebastian ? Vous préférez que vous appelles autrement ?

-Non fais comme tu veux, mais tu vas attraper froid sans pantalon.

Sebastian se sentait surtout troublé face à Ciel.

Le vrai problème était la taille des vêtements.

-En effet, c'est trop grand, essayons d'arranger cela.

Le soir venant, Sebastian prépara à manger.

Puis la question du lit se posa.

-Il y en a qu'un, si tu veux je dors sur le canapé.

-Ben pourquoi, c'est votre lit non ?

-Peut-être mais tu ne veux peut-être pas dormir avec moi.

-Si je vous fais confiance.

Sebastian eu du mal à s'endormir, il fixait les yeux bleus du jeune garcon.

-Je ne dois pas avoir ce genre d'idées c'est mal, pensa Sebastian.

Puis il finit par s'endormir.

Le matin il retrouva Ciel collé au-dessus de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait sur moi ?

Ciel se réveilla.

-Bonjour, Sebastian.

-Tu devrais éviter de te coller aux gens comme cela, c'est dangereux pour toi.

-Vous n'êtes pas dangereux.

-Non mais tout le monde n'est pas comme moi, méfis toi des adultes.

-Je sais monsieur.

Sebastian s'habilla puis cherchait des vêtements pour Ciel.

-Je n'ai que ce vieil uniforme, désole, je demanderai un autre sur mesure.

-Cela ira. Je peux vous suivre à votre travail ou je dois rester ici ?

-Tu peux venir, mais c'est assez ennuyant.

-Je veux vous suivre.

-Ok viens alors.

Sebastian rejoint la base, et s'arrêta pour demander une tenue pour Ciel.

-Restes ici en m'attendant.

-Oh le gamin, il en a de la chance le commandant, il y en a beaucoup qui le jalousent tu sais, il t'a pour jouer.

-Taisez-vous, bande de pervers, il ne fait rien contrairement à vous, bande de pédophile, vous me dégoutez.

-Comment tu oses nous parler, tu sais que tu serais mal si tu étais tout seul, n'importe qui ici pourrait te choper sans que tu ne puisses rien faire.

-C'est dégoutant, je ne m'approcherai d'aucun de vous.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sebastian apparut.

-Apparemment, vous cherchez, tant pis je vais ordonner que soyez dans le pire service.

-C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, tout cela pour un gosse sans intérêt.

-Si tu veux coucher avec quelqu'un, je préfère encore le faire, mais attention tu ne risques de ne pas t'en remettre.

Personne ne répondit et Ciel suivit Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans le bureau de Sebastian, Ciel observa.

Il y avait une bibliothèque, un canapé, un bureau et un fauteuil.

-C'est grand pour un bureau.

-Oui je suis tranquille au moins, tu peux lire si tu veux, il y a peu de choses à faire.

-Je ne vais pas vous déranger dans votre travail ? demanda Ciel.

-Non, c'est de l'administratif.

Ciel finit par lire, allongé sur le canapé et Sebastian alla à son travail.

Dès qu'il le fixait de nombreuses pensées lui venaient mais il les oubliait, trop immoral à son goût.

-Pourquoi vous me fixez comme cela ? demanda Ciel.

-Pour rien.

Puis au bout d'un moment, Ciel lassé de sa lecture alla vers Sebastian.

-Je peux venir sur vos genoux.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sebastian surprit.

-Parce que cela me rassure quand je suis près de vous.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose à tout le monde, les gens pourraient se méprendre.

-Mais vous non, répondit Ciel.

C'est ainsi que Ciel s'endormit dans les bras de Sebastian.

On frappa à la porte.

-Commandant, on a besoin d'un nouveau plan pour la ville que l'on doit attaquer. Dis donc je vois que l'on s'amuse.

-C'est lui qui est venu, avant que l'on m'accuse de quoi que ce soit, et non je ne fais rien avec ce gamin, j'en ai marre que l'on insinue n'importe quoi.

-Je ne vous reproche rien mais vous auriez tord de ne pas en profiter, vous auriez le dessus sur lui.

-Dégoutant, vas t'en et laisses moi réfléchir au plan.

Sebastian travailla sur son plan.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ciel se réveilla.

-Quelle heure est-on ?

-On est midi, l'heure de manger.

-Je me suis endormis quand ? demanda Ciel.

-Il y a plusieurs heures, je demanderai à ce que ce soit amené ici, hors de question que tu croises encore ceux-là, j'ai ordonné leur départ demain. Ils ne t'embêteront plus.

Après la pause de midi, retour au travail pour Sebastian.

Ciel lui s'ennuyait fermement.

-C'est toujours ennuyant comme cela, le travail ?

-Oui je préfère cela à être sur le terrain.

-Vous ne voudriez pas faire autre chose de votre vie ?

-Non il est bien trop tard à mon âge.

-Vous n'êtes pas si vieux que cela, en tout cas vous faîtes jeune.

-Merci mais j'ai déjà 30 ans, mes parents auraient voulus me voir marié avec des enfants, je les ai déçus.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous forcer pour les autres.

-Non mais toi, tu es encore jeune, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux.

-Et si je vous disais que c'est de vous que j'ai envie ?

-Pardon ?

-Oui vous avez bien entendus, j'ai vu votre attitude et ce que vous essayez de cacher.

-Ciel même si c'était le cas tu n'es qu'un enfant et c'est immoral, je refuse.

-Allez laissez-vous tenter par l'interdit, je suis jeune mais consentant.

-Ciel ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne touche pas à un enfant.

Ciel s'avanca vers Sebastian bien décidé à le convaincre.

Il alla sur les genoux de Sebastian.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire cela. Il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec toi.

-Je ne vous demande qu'un baiser rien de plus.

-C'est immoral Ciel, je refuse.

-En quoi est-ce mal ? Je ne vous laisse pas indifférent non, avouez-le.

-Bien même, je ne peux pas.

-Arrêtez de réfléchir.

Ciel embrassa Sebastian qui malgré sa réticence finit par succomber.

-Cette mission va être intéressante, pensa Ciel.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, le supérieur de Sebastian l'avait convoqué ainsi que Ciel.

-Il est gentil ton patron ?

-Oui, comparé aux autres, on peut le dire, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian frappa.

Pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte.

La scène sur laquelle il tomba ne l'étonna pas.

Son patron, Claude Faustus en compagnie d'un enfant de l'âge de Ciel.

Il ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués.

-Monsieur, vous avez demandez à me voir.

-Oui, on continuera plus tard, Alois.

Alois regarda Ciel d'une façon particulière en sortant.

-Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais il a l'air bien jeune.

-En effet, cela ne te regarde pas. Je t'ai fait venir pour rencontrer ce gamin dont on parle tant.

Ciel eu un mouvement de recul face à Claude.

-N'ai pas peur, petit, je ne suis pas comme les autres pervers de cette base.

-Cela c'est vous qui le dites, répondit Ciel.

-Tu peux nous laisser 5 minutes, je dois m'entretenir avec Sebastian.

Ciel sorti et il croisa Alois, toujours là.

-Salut, on a le même âge, tu fais quoi ici ?

-On a tué tout le monde dans mon village, je suis le seul survivant. Tu faisais quoi tout à l'heure avec le général ?

-Rien de mal, je joue un peu avec des fois, répondit Alois.

-Je vois.

Puis dans le bureau, la discussion commenca.

-Je vais être direct, je pense que c'est le gamin est un espion, par chance, il semble vous apprécier à moins que sa mission soit de vous séduire.

-Pourquoi l'ennemi nous enverrait un gamin ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pour que l'on ne se méfie pas, mes ordres sont clairs, donnez-lui ce qu'il veut et enquêtez pour voir si les doutes se confirment.

-Je dois coucher avec ? C'est immoral enfin !

-Vous êtes gay non ? Et c'est un mec ou est le problème ?

-C'est un enfant de 13 ans, voilà le problème, je ne coucherai pas pour avoir des infos.

-Bien alors s'il vous allume, laissez-le, répondit Claude.

-Mais si c'est espion, on va devoir le tuer ?

-Oui évidemment comme on le fait toujours, ne vous attachez pas à lui, répondit Claude.

-C'est un enfant, on ne tue pas un enfant !

-Vous croyez que lui ne tuerait pas quelqu'un ? On l'a formé pour se débarrasser de tout le monde après qu'il ai révélé ses info. L'ennemi viendra le rechercher ou le laissera mourir.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse !

-Oui c'est la vie, faites ce que l'on vous demande, cela ne vous regarde pas ce qu'il adviendra de lui. Maintenant allez le chercher et jouez le jeu.

Sebastian alla cherche Ciel.

-Bien mon petit, tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ? Que dirai tu de travailler pour nous ?

-Oui je veux bien.

-Ne l'envoyez pas sur le terrain, dit Sebastian.

-Evidemment il vous aidera, puisque les autres tournent un peu trop autour de lui, protégez-le. Bien vous pouvez partir.

Ciel et Sebastian s'en allèrent.

-Ils faisaient quoi tout à l'heure ? demanda Ciel.

-Je pense que le général couche avec Alois.

-C'est mal, tu trouves ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui évidemment.

Dans le bureau de Sebastian, Ciel aidait sur l'administratif puis il fit une pause.

Il commenca à se rappeler ses ordres de mission.

-Tu dois ne pas te faire repérer, essaie de séduire le plus haut gradé et fais tout ce qu'il te demande pour avoir des infos.

-Je dois coucher avec ? C'est un mec non ?

-Oui si tu y arrives, tu fais tout ce qu'il te demande.

-Mais il ne voudra peut-être pas le faire avec un enfant de mon âge. En plus, moi je ne suis sûr de vouloir.

-Il voudra, on a des infos sur lui, étudies et mènes à bien ta mission, on viendra te chercher dans deux ans, Tu connais ton passé que l'on t'a inventé.

-Oui j'ai tout retenu.

-Ah comment je vais faire s'il me demande de faire des trucs avec ? Nous sommes deux hommes donc on devra le faire par derrière ? se demanda Ciel.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, oui.

-Et si j'étais tombé sur un mec violent, si cela se trouve c'est un psychopathe. Non je me fais des idées, s'il avait voulu, il aurait déjà.

-Tu sembles pensif, Ciel.

-Non du tout.

-Tu es sûr, tu es tout rouge.

Sebastian s'avanca vers Ciel.

-Oh tu es tout fiévreux, tu te sens bien ?

-Non pas vraiment.

-Viens on va à l'infirmerie.

-Et ton travail ? demanda Ciel.

-Il attendra.

Sebastian porta Ciel, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.

-Je peux marcher, enfin.

-Je préfère être sûr que tu vas bien.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, le médecin militaire examina Ciel.

-C'est juste de la fièvre, il sera sur pied demain. Vous en avez de la chance, tout le monde vous envie, il semble vous apprécier le petit.

-Je peux faire quoi pour lui ?

-Donnez-lui de l'aspirine au cas ou, mais une nuit suffira, ne le couvrez pas trop non plus.

-Merci docteur.

-Tu peux me laisser marcher maintenant.

-Non, cela me rassure, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel ressenti soudain une sensation inconnue, qu'il ne pouvait pas définir envers Sebastian.

-Je ne dois pas m'attacher à lui, on va le tuer, pensa Ciel.

A ce même moment, Sebastian pensait la même chose.

L'amour semblait s'inviter dans leur mission respective, comment cela allait-il se finir ?


	4. Chapter 4

Une fois rentré, Sebastian changea Ciel.

-Désole, je suis obligé de te déshabiller.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Pour qu'il n'y ai pas de malentendu, répondit Sebastian.

Puis il coucha Ciel.

Il veilla sur lui, toute la nuit mais il fut réveillé à un moment.

-Il parle dans son sommeil ? Cela doit être la fièvre.

-Sebastian, non, je ne veux pas, cela me fait peur …

-De quoi il a peur au juste ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je suis un mec, je ne peux pas …

-Je préfère ignorer.

Sebastian voyait pour la première fois Ciel différemment. Il fixait Ciel du regard.

-Je ne devrais pas succomber mais un jour je ne pourrais plus rien, que tu sois un espion ou pas, je m'attache déjà.

Le lendemain, Ciel était de nouveau sur Sebastian.

-Ah désole, c'est un réflexe, je pense.

-Ce n'est rien, tu peux.

-Ah bon, la dernière fois vous faisiez la tête.

-Tu as l'air d'aller, profitions du week-end.

-Je veux voir ce qu'il y a autour.

-Trouvons des vêtements à ta taille.

C'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent en centre-ville.

Ciel trouva des vêtements à sa taille et ils finirent par se promener dans une forêt éloignée.

-C'est calme ici.

-Oui, Ciel, puis je t'embrasser ?

Ciel se surprit à en avoir envie.

-C'est pour la mission uniquement, pensa Ciel.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel mais pour la première fois il ressenti une différence avec le premier baiser échangé.

Ciel se surprit à apprécier.

Puis il remarqua un changement soudain.

-Ciel, un problème ?

-Non on devrait s'en aller.

Ciel n'osait pas faire face à Sebastian.

Sebastian senti un malaise, puis il se décida à enlacer Ciel et comprit le problème.

-Eloignez-vous.

-Je comprends, je peux t'aider si tu veux ou te montrer comment t'en débarrasser. C'est ta première érection je suppose ?

-Vous me gênez encore plus en le disant.

-Je comprends, viens on va faire cela dans la voiture.

-Faire quoi ? demanda Ciel prit de panique.

-Ben te soulager, je ne ferai rien de mal ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Sebastian.

Dans la voiture, Sebastian guidait Ciel.

-Je vais t'aider, donnes-moi tes mains que je te montre.

Sebastian prit les mains de Ciel et y joignit les siennes.

-Regardes bien comment je fais et sens mes mains.

Ciel ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, c'était entre le plaisir du contact avec Sebastian et la honte.

Sebastian lui, n'éprouvait aucune honte envers Ciel.

-C'est pour l'aider, se dit Sebastian.

-Sebastian, j'ai comme une sensation bizarre …

Ciel jouit à son étonnement.

-Félicitations, tu as jouis pour la première fois, tu rendras pleins de femmes heureuses, répondit Sebastian.

Puis Ciel sorti naturellement des mots.

-Je vous aime.

-Pardon ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je crois que je vous aime, c'est sorti tout seul.

-Ciel je ressens aussi quelque chose pour toi mais on ne devrait pas.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Je sais et ils savent que tu es un espion. Dans deux ans, on devra te tuer et je suis chargé de tué les gens, c'est terrible Ciel si je m'attache à toi …

-Alors tu le sais ? Ils comptent te tuer aussi. Comment vat-on faire ?


	5. Chapter 5

-Je ne les laisserai pas te tuer, répondit Sebastian.

-Mon non plus, comment on va faire ? demanda Ciel.

-Jouons le jeu pendant deux ans, après on pourra s'enfuir loin, on a deux ans pour établir un plan, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu le sais depuis quand ?

-Hier le général m'a demandé de partir dans ton jeu, répondit Sebastian.

-Donc ce que tu viens de faire, tu l'as fait pour ta mission ? demanda Ciel.

-Non parce que j'en avais envie.

-Et tu aurais couché avec moi, si j'avais voulu ? demanda Ciel.

-Non évidemment, tu es un enfant, je ne dis pas que je ne le ferai jamais mais pas tant tu seras un enfant.

-Ah je suis rassuré, parce que comme on est deux mecs, on doit le faire par derrière.

-Oui en effet, mais là-dessus on a le temps de décider, ne te poses pas de questions pour l'instant, répondit Sebastian.

-Mais cela doit faire mal quand même, en plus tu es un adulte.

-Oui merci de me le rappeler, si tu as un partenaire à ton écoute, tout est question de respect.

-On va s'en sortir comment ? Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi, ils me tueront s'ils savent que je suis tombé amoureux et toi aussi.

-Pareil ils me tuent si je pactise avec l'ennemi, on joue le jeu pour l'instant et si Alois t'approche joue le gamin innocent d'accord ? Je fais pareil avec le général.

-Et si quelqu'un finit par découvrir qui je suis ? demanda Ciel.

-On s'en ira avant, je connais la procédure, et évites les collègues ils sont prêt à te sauter dessus à la moindre occasion.

-Sérieux ? Ils me font peur. Je fais quoi si un me chope ?

-Je ferai en sorte que tu ne sois jamais seul avec eux.

-Tu es sûr que j'en vaux le coup ? demanda Ciel.

-Evidemment, on s'en sortira à deux ou on meurt à deux. Tu sais te servir d'une arme au fait ?

-Oui ils m'on appris au cas ou.

-On s'entrainera au cas ou. Tu sais installer des explosifs ?

-Non, ils ne m'ont montré que des armes.

-Je te montrerai, si on doit faire exploser toute la base.

-Tu as déjà un plan en tête ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui on fera exploser la base et il nous faudra deux corps, Alois est proche de ton âge, quand à moi n'importe qui fera l'affaire.

-Et on ira ou après ?

-A la campagne, j'ai hérité d'une maison dans un coin paumé, tout le monde nous pensera mort.

-Profitons des deux ans, et je leur donne quoi de vraies infos ?

-Non donnes en des fausses qui paraissent fiables.

-C'est quand je serai adulte pour toi ? demanda Ciel.

-Oh 18 ans.

-On ne fera rien pendant 5 ans ?

-Je vais essayer du moins, la tentation est grande crois moi.

C'est ainsi que deux ennemis finirent par tomber amoureux.

Ce que l'avenir leur réservait, personne ne le savait encore.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian travaillait en compagnie de Ciel.

-Ah c'est ennuyant, la vie d'un adulte est lente.

-Oui Ciel des fois le travail c'est ennuyant.

-Tu n'as jamais envie de faire autre chose ou sécher ton boulot ? demanda Ciel.

-Ciel tu es mignon, je ne suis payé si je ne travaille pas, le monde des adultes est fait comme cela.

-Je ne serai jamais adulte alors.

-Si Ciel parce que sinon je ne pourrais jamais rien faire.

-Tu pourrais le faire avant, répondit Ciel.

-Non c'est immoral.

-Tu dis tout le temps cela, immoral, changes de refrain.

Ciel alla vers Sebastian et alla sur ses genoux.

-Commandant, comment puis-je vous convaincre ?

-Oh je suis difficile à convaincre, que sais- tu faire qui pourrait me convaincre ?

-Tout ce que vous voulez, je suis un super espion.

-Espion, tu dis, tu essaie de corrompre ton ennemi, c'est mal.

-Oui j'aime l'immoralité.

-Tu sais ce que l'on fait aux ennemis ?

-Non montrez-moi.

-Ok tu vas voir, je vais te montrer comment j'obtiens toujours des informations que je veux.

Sebastian défit la cravate de Ciel.

-Pourquoi tu me l'enlèves ?

-Pour cela. Mets tes mains derrière ton dos.

Ciel lui obéit.

-On immobilise l'ennemi, pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe et pour pourvoir l'interroger sans qu'il ne s'y oppose.

-Je ne compte pas m'en aller.

-Dans le doute, répondit Sebastian.

-Et quelle est la méthode d'interrogation ?

-Tu as l'air curieux d'un coup. Je vais te faire la démonstration. On nous forme à plusieurs techniques pour avoir des informations mais je préfère trouver les points sensibles de la personne pour la faire craquer facilement. Ma question est la suivante : quelle est ta mission ?

-Je ne parlerai pas facilement. Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez.

-On va voir cela.

Sebastian commenca sa recherche minutieuse sur Ciel.

Il déboutonna la chemise de Ciel.

-On ne t'a jamais touché avant ?

-Si on a essayé sans me demander mon avis.

-Cette histoire était donc vraie ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui je n'ai pas menti là-dessus.

Sebastian continua à essayer de faire craquer Ciel.

Il servit de ses mains et titilla les tétons de son partenaire.

Ciel n'avait pas l'habitude, il se sentait donc bizarre.

-Eh bien tu sembles réactif pour un premier contact.

-Arrêtez de dire ce genre de chose à voix haute.

-Pourquoi donc ? C'est vrai n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui mais ne le dites pas.

Sebastian décida de corser la chose et d'utiliser sa langue pour voir sa réaction.

Ciel de plus en plus gêné, ne pouvait se retenir de gémir.

-Tes gémissements sont excitants, tu ne t'imagines même pas.

Sebastian était en effet déjà en érection.

Ciel était rouge de honte devant cette situation.

Sebastian comptait bien le gêner encore plus.

-Regardes-moi Ciel.

Sebastian commenca à se masturber devant lui.

-Ne faites pas cela devant moi.

-Je perds un peu de mon immoralité en ta présence.

Sebastian finit par jouir.

-Tu es si excitant.

Puis il décida de s'occuper de Ciel.

-Tu n'es toujours pas décidé à répondre à ma question.

-Non je ne dirai rien.

-Même si je fais cela ?

Sebastian poussa Ciel, se leva puis posa allongea Ciel sur le bureau et lui défit sa braguette.

-On t'a déjà sucé ?

-Non et je ne sais pas si …

Sebastian n'avait pas attendu la fin de phrase de Ciel, il avait déjà le sexe de son partenaire dans sa bouche.

-Qu'est- ce que vous faites ?

Sebastian savait ce qu'il faisait.

Ciel finit par ne plus se contenir.

-Arrêtez je vais ….

Ciel jouit à la plus grande satisfaction de Sebastian.

-Je suis content que tu ai apprécié, peut-être voudras tu essayer la prochaine fois.

-Non je n'ai pas envie.

-Je ne te forcerai jamais à rien, je suis là pour te faire découvrir ce genre de chose. Maintenant tournes toi.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

-Je ne compte pas, répondit Ciel.

-On verra.

Sebastian retourna donc Ciel.

Il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de Ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez mis ?

-Ce n'est pas mon sexe je te rassure mais mon doigt.

-Retirez- le c'est trop bizarre.

-Attends au moins de voir ce que cela te fera, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian fit en sorte que Ciel apprécie.

-Tu sais cela peut aider si un jour on doit vraiment le faire, alors quel est ta mission ?

-Arrêtes de le faire et je vous le dirai.

-Non je veux une réponse, je ne compte pas m'arrêtais tant que tu n'auras pas parler.

Ciel ne tenait plus.

-Alors, on craque ?

-Oui je ne tiens plus.

-Quel est ta mission ?

-Je suis là pour vous séduire et donner des informations.

-Et comment tu es censé me séduire, quelles sont tes ordres ?

-En vous laissant tout me faire.

-Ils t'ont demandé de te laisser faire pour avoir des informations, tu sais que tu agis un peu comme une prostituée.

-Non c'est faux, je le fais parce que je vous aime.

-Tu aimes ton ennemi ? Tu as raté ta mission alors.

-Non j'ai tout gagné, je m'en fiche de ma mission.

-Tu es tellement détendu que je pourrais aller jusqu'au bout, tu la veux ?

-Non c'est déjà trop ce que vous faites si vous allez plus loin.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sebastian s'arrêta.

Il ne voulait pas effrayer Ciel et se refusait à coucher avec tant qu'il ne serait pas adulte.

-Je ne ferai rien avec tes 18 ans, enfin à ce rythme là j'espère pouvoir me contrôler.

Ciel rhabillé se jeta dans les bras de Sebastian.

-Je vous aime, je m'en fiche de ma mission, on s'en ira ensemble ou rien.

-Je t'aime aussi Ciel, on partira ensemble.

La journée passant vite, on était déjà le soir.

-Oh enfin la fin de la journée, ton boulot est totalement ennuyant.

-Je sais, mais stable. Allez, on rentre.

Sebastian ferma son bureau.

Ciel était déjà entouré par les collègues peu fiables de Sebastian.

-Alors gamin, toujours pas tenté d'essayer ?

-Non c'est dégoutant, répondit Ciel.

Alois passait par là.

-Eh c'est l'autre qui est protégé par le général, il te baisse bien au moins.

-Bien mieux que vous sûrement, répondit Alois.

-Un jour tu verras, ce ne sera pas le général.

Sebastian énervé par la situation, ne se gêna pas pour frapper la personne en question.

-Mais pourquoi vous me frappez à chaque fois ?

-Parce que tu dis des conneries, et j'en ai marre de t'entendre menacer des enfants de les violer.

-Vous le faites bien vous, avec le gamin.

-Je n'ai jamais touché ce gamin et je ne le ferai jamais.

-Oui il ne m'a jamais touché, répondit Ciel.

-Un jour on pourra te choper et tu verras, peut-être même qu'avec Alois, vous pourriez le faire pour nous.

Puis un autre coup de Sebastian.

-Tu es mort si tu touches à Alois ou ce gamin, j'en parlerai au commandant et il te fera dégager.

-Ah oui ? Tu as tes faveurs en baissant avec de toute façon. Il te fait prendre ton pied genre « monsieur, mettez là moi profondément, j'adore cela ».

-Bande de connard, il ne couche pas avec et c'est dégueulasse de dire cela, Sebastian ne ferait de mal à personne, répondit Ciel.

-Toi le gamin on pourrait te faire taire. Fais attention à toi.

-Viens on s'en va.

Ciel et Sebastian plus loin, ils continuaient à parler.

-On va se la faire, on soupconne que c'est un espion, un jour il se fera choper et en l'interrogeant tout sera permis.

Dans la maison, Ciel confia à Sebastian sa peur.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils savent, je vais me faire choper un jour et ils m'interrogeront et là ….

-Calmes-toi, il n'y a que le général qui doute, pas sûr qu'il en ai parlé à tout le monde, on joue dans leur jeu, aucun risque. Je ne te laisserai jamais seul avec eux, quand à Alois c'est son problème. Le général le protège, je doute qu'il le laisse lui faire quelque chose.

-Tu risques quoi si tu es découvert ?

-Je serai exécuté, répondit Sebastian.

-Moi aussi mais avant torturé, j'ai peur Sebastian.

Sebastian se montra rassurant envers Ciel.

Il le prit par la main et l'emmena sur le lit, s'assit puis le prit dans ses bras et le laissa se coller à lui.

-Je sais que tu as peur mais je suis un adulte, ils ne feront rien à un enfant et ce n'est pas dans nos méthodes, du moins par pour un enfant.

-Que faites-vous aux adultes ?

-Eh bien j'ai assisté à des séances de torture et je préfère ne pas t'en parler.

-On te tuera comment ?

-Personne ne me tuera, je compte vivre longtemps avec toi.

-Et si je suis découvert, je serai tué ?

-Non personne ne te découvrira. Tu as donné des infos cryptées ?

-Oui ils n'y verront que du feu. Ils viennent me chercher dans deux ans, je ne veux pas être séparé de toi.

-Personne ne sera séparé. On s'en sortira ensemble, répondit Sebastian.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian était convoqué chez son général.

Il frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Sebastian entra.

-Asseyez-vous. Dites-moi ou en est la mission ?

-Bien je ne pense pas que ce soit un espion, vos doutes sont infondés.

-Je pense qu'il fait semblant. Avez-vous essayé de pousser pour avoir des informations ? demanda Claude.

-Non je vous l'ai dit je ne coucherai pas, en revanche j'ai posé des questions normales et je ne détecte rien d'espion chez lui, menti Sebastian.

-Vous devez le pousser dans ses retranchements. Si c'est un espion, ses formateurs lui ont dit d'aller jusqu'au bout pour vous séduire, profitez-en pour vous faire plaisir vous aussi.

-Monsieur, je ne toucherai pas à un enfant, c'est immoral, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je suis venu pour vous demander d'éloigner des éléments qui ont de très mauvaises intentions envers lui. Je pense qu'ils l'agresseraient sans lui demander et cela m'inquiète, répondit Sebastian.

-Je peux les éloigner mais vous savez très bien que si c'est un espion, on lui réservera la mort voir avant un interrogatoire musclé, je ne pourrais donc pas leur interdire d'user de toutes les méthodes.

-C'est un enfant voyons, on ne peut pas agir comme avec un adulte.

-Vous savez vous-même comment vous devez agir, répondit Claude.

-Je sais monsieur, je vous demande de les éloigner pour le bien d'Alois aussi.

-Ah lui, ils ne le toucheront pas, j'en fais mon affaire.

-Merci général, mais s'il est un espion, quel sort l'attend ?

-Eh bien vous le savez, la mort et pareil pour ceux qui nous trompent avec l'ennemi. Nous ne faisons pas de cadeaux pour ceux qui nous trahissent.

-J'accomplirai ma mission à bien, général.

-Je compte sur vous. Et si vous changez d'avis pour le reste, faites-moi signe.

-Je ne coucherai pas avec vous, général.

Puis Sebastian s'en alla.

Ciel s'était aventuré seul dans la base et tomba sur Alois.

-Hey toi le nouveau, ca va ?

-Oui, tu ne devrais pas trainer seul, il y a des gens très peu fréquentables, répondit Ciel.

-Je pourrais dire pareil pour toi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis dans un sens protégé, personne ne s'attaquera à moi.

Sebastian arriva à ce moment-là.

-Ils ne t'ont pas embêté ?

-Non du tout, je discutais avec Alois.

-Je vais rejoindre le général.

-Tu devrais faire attention, il pourrait profiter de toi et tu es assez jeune pour …

-Je sais mais je suis consentant, merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, répondit Alois.

-Ils vont être mutés ailleurs, Ciel.

-Ah bien, ils m'inquiétaient pas mal, répondit Ciel.

Alois dans le bureau du général était en pleine discussion.

-Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux, je sens comme un lien entre eux, je suis sûr que c'est un espion lui aussi, comme toi.

-J'avais un doute depuis le début, on doit faire comme si l'on ne savait pas, je suis censé être de votre côté, si je suis découvert je suis mort.

-Je suis mort aussi, vus que je suis avec toi, c'est un complot avec l'ennemi, dit Alois.

-On est plus proche d'eux qu'ils ne le pensent.

-Viendra le moment, ou on s'en ira, ma mission était de 10 ans et on y arrive dans 2 ans, j'ai eu la chance de te rencontrer. Je suis surpris qu'ils aient envoyer un autre espion sans me le faire savoir, répondit Claude.

-Oui, on partira ensemble ?

-Oui je te l'ai promis, je me demande comment ils comptent s'en sortir eux, répondit Claude.

Ainsi, Sebastian et Ciel n'étaient pas les seuls à mentir, mais ils ne le savaient pas encore.


	8. Chapter 8

Le matin suivant, Ciel se réveillait.

Sebastian n'était pas encore réveiller, il se décida donc à le réveiller.

Il se colla comme à habitude mais remarqua très vite une bosse persistante.

Il s'éloigna.

-C'est gênant, à quoi il pense ?

Sebastian se réveilla à ce moment-là.

-Tu es plus loin que d'habitude, un problème ? fit remarquer Sebastian

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Ciel.

-je vois bien qu'il y a un problème, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Non tout va bien, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian se rapprocha de Ciel et le prit par la taille.

-Eloignes-toi.

-Pourquoi ce rejet soudain ? demanda Sebastian.

Puis il comprit vite pourquoi.

-Ah c'est normal pour un homme, toi aussi quand tu seras plus vieux.

-Je ne veux pas grandir, je resterai sur mes 13 ans, comme cela personne ne viendra me chercher.

-Ah ce serait embêtant si tu ne grandis pas, on ne pourra jamais faire plus, non pas que tu ne sois pas mignon mais tu seras encore plus beau quand tu seras adulte, répondit Sebastian.

-Pervers, tu ne penses qu'à aller jusqu'au bout. Je me demande même si je ne suis pas qu'un jouet pour toi.

-Tu ne me crois pas ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je doute parfois.

Sebastian, bien décidé à le convaincre finit par avoir l'ascendance sur lui.

-Tu crois vraiment être un jouet pour moi ? J'aurai déjà pu faire tout ce je veux sans ton accord, tu ne penses pas ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui …

-A ton avis, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ?

-Parce que c'est immoral, tu le dis tout le temps, répondit Ciel.

-Certes oui c'est immoral mais la raison la plus importante, c'est que je t'aime.

-Vous savez très bien ce que je ressens pour vous. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Redis le, répondit Sebastian.

-Pas question, le dire une fois c'est déjà gênant.

-En quoi c'est gênant d'exprimer ses sentiments ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je n'ai que 13 ans, je ne suis pas un adulte comme toi, tu as sûrement plus d'expérience et tu l'as sûrement dit à beaucoup de gens.

-Pas tant que cela, tu t'imagines que j'ai couché avec combien de mec ?

-Je ne sais pas, 10 voir plus.

-10, tu vois haut, tu veux savoir combien ?

-Oui.

-5, tu étais un peu trop haut, répondit Sebastian.

-Je serai donc un de plus, tu m'oublieras après sûrement.

-Non j'espère que tu seras le dernier, ne doutes pas de mon sérieux.

-Dois- je vraiment croire un ennemi ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne répondrais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que je veux entendre, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne le redirai pas.

-On va voir cela.

Ciel se leva pensant échapper à Sebastian mais bien mal lui en prit.

Sebastian savait avoir le dessus sur Ciel. Il le plaqua sur le lit.

-Tu penses m'échapper, c'est mort.

-Je pourrais me plaindre de harcèlement sexuel, vous savez.

-Tu es une victime plutôt consentante, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel ne pouvait nier les affirmations de Sebastian.

Sebastian glissa sa main sous le pantalon de pyjama de Ciel.

-Tu sais très bien que si tu y touches, ce qui va se passer, dit Ciel.

-Je sais oui, répondit Ciel avec un sourire certain.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là.

Ils ne remarquèrent rien, trop concentré sur leur affaire.

-Je vois que je dérange, dit une voix.


	9. Chapter 9

C'était Claude, le général de Sebastian pas vraiment étonné de la situation.

-Je vois que vous avez oubliez votre immoralité. Qui disait « je ne touche pas à un enfant » et qui je retrouve la main dans le panier sur un enfant ?

Sebastian s'éloigna de Ciel.

-Je suis désole, général.

-Ne vous excusez pas, c'est plutôt le gamin qui a l'air le plus mal à l'aise.

Ciel en effet, se cachait sous la couette-mort de honte.

Alois était avec Claude, il se dirigea vers Ciel.

-Première fois que tu te fais surprendre ? Tu t'en remettras.

-C'est sa faute de, toute façon, va mourir Sebastian.

-C'est méchant de dire cela, Ciel, répondit Sebastian.

-N'accuses pas Sebastian sur tout gamin, tu es aussi coupable que lui, après tout c'est normal ce genre de chose entre couple, répondit Claude.

-On est grillé Sebastian, je suis mort.

-Nous sommes morts, répondit Sebastian.

-Mais non personne n'est mort, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas vraiment honnête moi-même envers tout le monde.

-Comment cela ? demanda Sebastian.

-Asseyons-nous pour en discuter.

Sebastian assit en face de Claude paniquait au fait qu'il ai découvert sa trahison.

-Détendez-vous, nous sommes dans la même situation.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Eh bien déjà, je sors avec un gamin aussi et je suis un espion comme Ciel envoyé il y a des années mais je dois finir ma mission dans quelques années. Je suis étonné qu'ils aient envoyés un enfant faire ce genre de mission, par chance il est tombé sur vous. Je n'imagine pas s'il était tombé sur un pervers.

-C'est un pervers, répondit Ciel.

-Bien mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que l'on peut se faire confiance ? Vous nous dénoncerez peut-être pour sauver votre vie, répondit Sebastian.

-Non on devrait s'entraider et trouver un moyen de s'en aller ensemble. Je sais qu'ils viendront le prendre à un moment ou un autre.

-Deux ans, dit Ciel.

-Je viens à la fin de ma mission dans les mêmes temps, trouvons un moyen de s'en aller ensemble. Sebastian, avez-vous déjà réfléchit à un plan ?

-Oui plus ou moins mais j'y réfléchis toujours. Général, vous me draguez pour votre mission ?

-Non par envie, mais je ne peux plus maintenant.

-En effet, il ne peut plus, dit Alois.

Ciel se décida enfin à sortir de sa couette pour se diriger vers Sebastian et se coller à lui.

-Je n'étais pas un pervers, aux dernières nouvelles ?

-Si mais je t'aime.

-Tu l'as finalement dit.

-Oui mais arrêtes de faire ce genre de chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu sais très bien pour obtenir ce que tu veux entendre.

-C'est assez mignon, n'est-ce pas Sebastian ? Tu comptes lui résister combien de temps ?

-18 ans pas avant, dit Sebastian.

-Oui mais tu as dépassé ta propre morale, es-tu sûr de ne pas céder pendant 5 ans.

-Oui je m'y tiendrais.

-Bonne chance alors. Nous devons établir un plan si vous êtes d'accord.

-Je suis d'accord, je n'y retournerai pas Sebastian.

-Réfléchissons ensemble à comment s'en sortir tous. Laissons les Alois, on les a dérangés. On n'en discutera qu'ici pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres. Amusez-vous bien tous le deux.

Une fois partie, Sebastian était décidé à reprendre là ou ils en étaient restés.

-Alors si on reprenait, Ciel ?


	10. Chapter 10

-Et si on continuait ce que l'on était en train de faire avant que l'on nous interrompe ?

-Cela ne vous a pas refroidi ?

-Non, pas du tout, je suis toujours partant.

Sebastian prit Ciel par la taille et l'embrassa.

Ciel se laissa entrainer dans l'action et fini rapidement sur Sebastian.

-J'aimerais avoir l'avantage cette fois.

-Essaie de me satisfaire alors. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui a besoin que l'on s'en occupe.

Ciel remarqua en effet que Sebastian était déjà en érection.

-Je peux mais comment tu veux que je le fasse.

-Je veux bien que tu me fasses une fellation, tu n'as rien contre ?

\- Non.

Ciel prit donc le sexe de son partenaire dans sa bouche.

Sebastian le voyant peu sûr de lui, le rassura.

-Je serai indulgent avec toi mais je me permets de te punir si je ne suis pas satisfais entièrement.

Ciel fit donc en sorte de satisfaire Sebastian.

-Tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal pour une première, continues.

Sebastian durcit rapidement.

-Continues, Ciel.

Puis il finit par jouir sans prévenir Ciel.

-Vous auriez pu me prévenir, beurk. Plus jamais je ne ferai cela.

-Désole, Ciel je peux me faire pardonner.

Sebastian décida donc de reprendre l'ascendance sur Ciel.

En peu de temps il se retrouva sous Sebastian.

-Ciel mets toi à 4 pattes.

-Pourquoi Sebastian ?

-Fais juste ce que je te demande, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Ciel s'exécuta donc.

Sebastian avait l'ascendance.

Il passa ses mains sous le tee shirt de Ciel.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui est sensible à cet endroit- là.

Sebastian jouait de ses mains sur les tétons du plus jeune.

-Ton visage est rouge, c'est mignon.

-Vous savez très bien, pourquoi le faire remarquer à chaque fois ?

Ciel ne pu se retenir d'exprimer les effets que lui procurait Sebastian.

-Dire que je suis le seul à te voir dans cet état, je suis chanceux.

Puis il décida de jouer avec le sexe de Ciel.

-Tout à l'heure ma main a été arrêté mais je ne compte pas le faire cette fois ci.

Sebastian passa donc une main dans le boxer de Ciel.

-Cela te plait que je fasse cela ?

-Oui beaucoup.

-Tu ne le fais jamais seul ?

-Non, vous êtes le premier qui le fait, je vous ai dis d'arrêter de me parler.

Ciel durcit puis vint rapidement.

-Tu pars vite, Ciel.

-Je sais mais quand vous faites cela, c'est difficile de résister. Je suis sale maintenant, c'est votre faute.

-Oh je peux encore te salir.

Sebastian passa sa main sous le pantalon de Ciel.

-Personne ne touchera jamais tes fesses d'autres que moi.

-Arrêtez c'est embarrassant.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel avec son doigt.

-Non la dernière fois que vous avez fait cela, j'ai …

-Tu as mouillé de l'intérieur oui.

Sebastian prenait un malin plaisir à embarrasser Ciel.

Le geste de Sebastian était calculé.

-Tu es bien habitué apparemment, tu te desserres plus facilement que la première fois.

-Taisez-vous.

-Si tu me parles mal je vais devoir te punir. Corsons la chose.

Sebastian y introduit un deuxième doigt.

-Mettez deux directement.

-je vois que tu commences à savoir ce que tu veux. Va pour deux.

Ciel était déjà la limite.

Et Sebastian bandait de nouveau.

-Ciel laisses moi le faire devant toi comme la dernière fois.

-Faites tout ce que vous voulez tant que vous n'arrêtez pas.

Sebastian se masturba donc en continuant de doigter Ciel.

-Je ne tiendrais pas.

-Moi non plus, je vais venir.

Sebastian éjacula sur Ciel.

-Désole Ciel mais tu as une raison de te laver avec moi.

-Pourquoi n'allez- vous pas jusqu'au bout ?

-Je te l'ai dit je ne coucherai pas avec toi avant tes 18 ans.

-Vous trouvez toujours cela immoral ?

-Oui si je le faisais avant j'aurais peur que tu m'en veuilles.

-De quoi je pourrais vous en vouloir ?

-De t'avoir pris ton innocence.

-Vous trouvez que ce que vous faites c'est plus innocent ?

-Tant que l'on n'ira pas jusqu'au bout tu resteras innocent.

-Qui vous dit que je veux attendre mes 18 ans ? Je suis prêt la maintenant.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Ciel. Allez allons prendre un bain ensemble.

Dans le bain, Sebastian se dit que tenir sa conviction allait être dur, Ciel était terriblement mignon et il avait hâte de voir l'expression de son visage quand enfin il s'autoriserait à s'unir à lui totalement.

-Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-A toi et à l'avenir, vivement que les 5 années suivantes passent vite.

-Je te ferai changer d'avis, sois en sûr.

-On verra, ne crois pas que mes convictions sont facilement effacables.


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel avait désormais 14 ans. Il lui restait un an de mission, plus qu'un an avec Sebastian avant de trouver une solution.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas été jusqu'au bout au grand regret de Ciel, qui aimait Sebastian mais le trouvait trop prévenant avec son histoire d'innocence.

Alois jouait toujours avec Claude et leur amour avait grandi.

Claude et Alois étaient chez Sebastian pour réfléchir à un plan.

-On devrait tout détruire et faire croire à une explosion accidentelle, si on laisse les uniformes, l'ennemi pensera que l'on est mort, dit Claude.

-Ils ne croiront pas forcément à une mort accidentelle, ils peuvent deviner que l'on s'est enfuit, répondit Ciel.

-Dans les cas, nous sommes morts, c'est une trahison de coopérer avec l'ennemi, dit Sebastian.

-Je suis pour tout exploser, personne ne se méfiera d'enfants innocents, n'est-ce pas, Ciel ? répondit Alois.

-On ne devrait pas se servir d'eux pour cela, répondit Claude.

-Cela ne me gêne pas, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est de repartir avec Sebastian.

-Je le veux aussi, Ciel, mais tu ne dois pas te mettre en danger pour moi, si l'on doit poser des explosifs, il faut le faire quand il n'y a personne, répondit Sebastian.

-Je pense partir très loin après avec Alois, dit Claude.

-Ou cela ? demanda Alois.

-Je ne sais pas, ou cela nous mène, répondit Claude.

-Vous pourriez vous réfugier chez moi en attendant, c'est une grande maison perdue loin.

-Trouvons déjà comment faire croire à notre disparition, répondit Ciel.

-Ciel, ils vont venir te chercher non ? demanda Claude.

-Oui, je devrais avoir de leurs nouvelles avant avec la date et les indications, et je pense qu'ils comptent vous tuer ou ils me tueront avec vous, répondit Ciel.

-Personne ne sera tué, on tuera tout le monde avant, répondit Sebastian.

-Tout le monde est d'accord pour l'explosion ? demanda Alois.

Ce fut un oui général.

-Et pour les corps que fait-on ? demanda Ciel.

-Tout le monde sera mort, il suffira de laisser les uniformes, répondit Claude.

-Et si on est découvert entre temps ? demanda Ciel.

-Si en un an, ils n'ont rien vus, peu de chance, répondit Sebastian.


	12. Chapter 12

-Pourquoi on ne le fait pas ? demanda Ciel.

-je te l'ai dit pas avant 18 ans.

-C'est énervant cette histoire d'immoralité, qu'est-ce que cela change maintenant ou dans 4 ans ?

-Quand tu seras adulte pas avant.

-Ok je vais me balader pendant que tu travailles, tu es ennuyant.

-Ciel tu agis comme un enfant gâté.

-J'ai 14 ans, je suis un enfant.

Ciel sorti du bureau.

-Si tu savais comment je dois me contrôler pour ne pas craquer, avant Ciel.

Ciel se baladait dans les couloirs quand il croisa un inconnu.

-Oh tu es jeune pour travailler ici, je suis nouveau, tu me guides jusqu'au bureau du général ?

L'homme se baladait avec des serpents, ce qui surprit Ciel.

-Ils ne vous attaquent pas ?

-Non je suis leur ami, mais ils peuvent attaquer d'autres gens.

-je vous y conduis.

Ciel conduisit l'homme inconnu au général.

Il frappa.

-Entrez.

-Une personne veut vous parler, général.

-Ah tu es le nouveau, viens donc.

Ciel sorti et tomba sur Alois.

-Tiens Ciel, tu es tout seul ?

-Oui, il m'énerve avec sa morale, on a fait des trucs pas loin et il refuse d'aller jusqu'au bout, comment le convaincre ?

-Il finira par craquer, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Tu sais qui c'est le nouveau le mec aux serpents ?

-Non mais on a dû l'engager comme une arme, les animaux se faufilent partout après tout.

Ciel finit par rejoindre Sebastian.

Sur le chemin, il finit par recroiser l'inconnu.

-Ils sont gentils, n'ai pas peur.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Snake et on m'a engagé récemment.

-Ah bienvenus.

-Ils engagent des enfants maintenant ? Tu dois avoir beaucoup de gens qui te tournent autour non ?

-Oui mais je les évite, ils ont de mauvaises intentions.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, tu es plutôt mignon, tu t'appelles ?

-Ciel.

-On devrait faire plus connaissance, je serai ravie de prendre soin de toi.

Sebastian s'inquiétant avait fini par partir.

Il tomba sur la scène.

-Non merci.

-Tu es timide, c'est cela ?

Sebastian fini par intervenir.

-Il a 14 ans, vous devriez draguer quelqu'un de votre âge.

-Qui es-tu toi ?

-Sebastian, le commandant de cette base et vous ?

-Snake, enchanté.

-Je vous demanderai de ne plus embêter cet enfant.

-Pourquoi vous avez des vues sur lui ou même vous sortez avec ?

-Non mais je trouve cela immoral.

-Il peut être consentant, n'est-ce pas Ciel ?

-Je préfère m'en aller.

Ciel s'en alla.

-Bien nous en resteront là pour aujourd'hui, je vous déconseille de vous en approcher.

-On est jaloux à ce que je vois.

-N'importe quoi.

Puis Sebastian parti.

Ciel était plus loin à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

-J'étais obligé de mentir Ciel mais tu sais que tu comptes.

-Je sais. Ce mec me fait peur.

-Je demande qui l'a engagé, demandons à Claude.

Plus tard dans le bureau de Claude.

-C'est un envoyé par le chef au-dessus de moi. Faites attention à ne pas vous faire surprendre. Il a peut-être été envoyé pour vérifier les soupçons sur Ciel.

-Je ne m'en approcherai pas, répondit Ciel.

-Je ferai aussi attention à ce qu'il reste loin.

-Bien tout ira bien tant que l'on ne se fait pas découvrir, dit Claude.

-Il ne va pas autour d'Alois ? demanda Sebastian.

-je ne sais pas, répondit Claude.

Alois entra à ce moment-là.

-C'est qui le mec avec les serpents ? Il m'a dragué à mort, j'ai dû l'éviter.

-Je suis mal barré alors, répondit Ciel.

-Au moins on connait ses préférences, répondit Claude.

-Evitez le tous les deux, et restez ensemble, dit Sebastian.

-Comme si j'allais l'approcher, répondit Ciel.

-Hors de question, répondit Alois.

-J'en ai marre, je rentre.

-Je viens avec toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Sebastian, Ciel est peut-être un enfant mais l'amour n'est pas immoral. Décide-toi à craquer, c'est ce compliqué la vie pour rien, dit Alois.

-Oui, il est consentant, fonces.

-Hors de question, pas avant 18 ans, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est énervant, je préfère m'en aller.

Ciel partit.

-Il part au quart de tour, ce gamin.

Sebastian rattrapa Ciel.

-On doit parler.

-Ce n'est pas immoral de se parler ?

-Non allez viens.

Dans la maison de Sebastian, Ciel était distant avec Sebastian.

-Tu fais la tête ?

-Oui si c'est pour encore entendre ton histoire d'immoralité.

-Ciel je t'ai déjà expliqué je t'aime mais j'ai des principes, qu'est-ce que des années devant une vie entière ?

Ciel ne répondit pas.

Sebastian alla vers Ciel.

-Si tu comptes ne rien dire, cela va être compliqué. Dois-je user d'autorité ?

-Non même c'est mon droit de rien te dire.

-Ils t'ont appris à faire face à toutes les situations ?

-Oui même le pire.

-Je ne pensais pas en venir là mais bon.

-Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, je ne craquerai pas.

-Ah oui ? On va voir.


	13. Chapter 13

-Ah oui ? On va voir.

Sebastian avait en tête une méthode efficace pour que Ciel lui reparle.

-Tu es chatouilleux, Ciel ?

-Non. Je ne te dirai rien de plus.

Sebastian usa donc d'une méthode douce, vus l'âge son jeune petit ami.

Il chatouilla Ciel jusqu'à que celui-ci craque et lui parle.

-Vous avez gagné.

-Vous ? Tu me tutoyais et tu me vouvoies. Tutoies-moi Ciel.

-Non vous êtes plus vieux, je n'aurai pas du.

-Avec ce qu'on a fait, c'est me tutoyer que tu trouves gênant, tu es tellement mignon Ciel.

-Arrêtez dire ce genre de chose, cela me rappelle que je ne suis pas qu'un enfant.

-Tu en es un, mais un gamin très mignon.

Ciel posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sebastian.

Ce baiser parti rapidement en caresses plus poussés au point que Ciel se retrouva cravate défaite et chemise ouverte.

-Prenez ma virginité.

Sebastian avait une morale, il pouvait faire des préliminaires avec Ciel mais ne pouvait pas le pénétrer. Sa morale lui disait que ce serait abusé de Ciel.

-Non, Ciel tu sais très bien que je préfère attendre que tu sois adulte.

Ciel se releva d'un coup, habitué à entendre ce genre de chose de la part de Sebastian.

-Encore votre moral à la con, j'en ai marre.

-Ciel, enfin je t'aime tu sais.

Le téléphone sonna.

-Oui, général, je viens de suite.

Ciel devina la suite.

-Ciel, une urgence, on peut continuer après.

-Ne rêvez pas, plus jamais vous ne me toucherez, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian parti, il le convaincrait après de continuer.

Plus tard, on sonna à la porte cette fois.

Ciel hésitait à ouvrir, ce n'était pas Sebastian.

Il se décida et ouvrit finalement.

C'était Snake.

-On m'a dit que tu vivais avec le général, c'est bien vrai apparemment.

-Oui mais là, il n'est pas là donc, répondit Ciel.

-Je viens te voir toi, je peux entrer ?

Ciel ne voulait pas le laisser entrer, il pensait qu'il avait des vues sur lui et n'avait pas confiance en lui.

-Non Sebastian me l'a déconseillé.

-C'est ton mec ce Sebastian ?

-Non il n'a rien fait, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu mens, j'ai deviné que vous sortiez ensemble, tu sais sortir avec un ennemi, c'est moyen.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

-Ben tu joues bien le jeu mais j'ai deviné depuis longtemps, tu es un espion envoyé par l'autre camp et avec Sebastian vous faites beaucoup de choses.

-On est donc découvert. Vous comptez nous dénoncez ?

-Non pas si tu es un gentil garcon.

-Comment cela ?

Snake rentra et s'avanca vers Ciel jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus reculer.

-Reculez-vous de moi.

-Allez sois sympa avec moi et je ne vous dénoncerai pas.

-Vous voulez quoi en échange de votre silence ?

-Toi je fais tout ce que je veux et tu ne dis rien, répondit Snake.

-Non je ne ferai rien avec vous.

-Tu as vraiment le choix tu crois ? Si vous êtes découvert, on vous tue tous les deux. Tu ne veux pas sauver Sebastian ?

-Non jamais il ne voudrait que je le fasse avec vous pour sauver sa vie, répondit Ciel.

-Au final, je m'en fiche, je ne te demande pas ton avis.

Snake se jeta sur Ciel.

Ciel compte tenu de sa taille et de son physique plus faible ne pouvait pas se défendre contre un homme plus âgé.

Il se débattait comme il pouvait mais Snake avait l'ascendance sur lui.

-Arrêtez tout de suite, je ne veux pas la perdre avec vous.

-Perdre ta virginité ? Je croyais que vous l'aviez déjà fait. Il est vraiment trop con ce Sebastian. Quand on peut se taper un gamin.

Sebastian l'interrompit.

-Eloignes toi de lui direct ou je te mets une balle dans la tête. Je ne suis pas con, juste moins dégueulasse que toi.

-Je compte vous dénoncer de toute façon, de là ou tu seras, tu ne pourras plus le protéger, si ce n'est pas moi ce sont d'autres mecs qui le prendront, répondit Snake.

-Je ne compte pas te laisser faire. Je ne laisserai personne le prendre, à part moi.

Snake s'éloigna de Ciel.

-Tu crois que tu pourras le protéger quand tu seras mort ?

Snake sorti une arme.

Chacun pointait une arme l'un sur l'autre.

Ciel avait en vue une arme que cachait Sebastian. Il lui avait dit de s'en servir au cas ou.

Il alla la chercher discrètement.

-Tu vas mourir, et je vais me taper le gamin. Après je le dénoncerai et je laisserai les collègues s'en chargeaient. Tu es bien placé pour savoir ce qui arrive aux espions. Ils vont s'en donner avec joie sur le gamin, peut-être qu'ils le prendront à trois.

Snake allait tirer mais Ciel avait prévu son coup. Il lui tira dans la tête avant.

-Tu rêves avec tes paroles dégueulasses. Crèves et vas en enfer.

Snake ne tarda pas à mourir puis Ciel se rendit compte de son geste.

-J'ai tué un homme, Sebastian. C'est horrible.

Puis il finit par partir en larme, après tout Ciel n'avait que 14 ans cela restait un enfant.

Sebastian le prit dans ses bras et le rassura.

-Tu étais obligé, c'était de la légitime défense. Il allait nous dénoncer, tu as bien fait, ne t'en veux pas.

-Mais il y a du sang et le corps, on en fait quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Avant tout je t'aime encore plus Ciel et tu es capable de te défendre seul, je suis fière de toi vraiment mais laisses moi m'occuper du corps.

-j'ai tué quelqu'un ….

-Oui et on va tuer tout un bâtiment avec des personnes, on en doit penser qu'à nous. Ce mec était un connard, tu as bien fait. Ne culpabilise surtout pas.

-Tu as déjà tués des gens ?

-Oui beaucoup mais je comprends l'effet que cela te fait pour un premier meurtre. Reste ici je m'en occupe, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel obéit à Sebastian.

Sebastian ne préférant ne pas laisser de trace, enterra le corps dans la forêt non loin.

Il en parlerait dès le lendemain à son supérieur.

Rentré, il trouva Ciel pensif et encore sous le choc.

-Voilà, plus de trace.

-Et si on trouve le corps et qu'on te soupconne ?

-Non cela n'arrivera pas, on le brûlera, j'en parlerai demain au commandant.

-J'ai tué un homme, tu te rends compte ? répondit Ciel.

-J'ai tué plus de 50 prisonniers, tu sais.

-De quelle manière ?

-N'en parlons pas pour l'instant. Et si on continuait Ciel ?

-Je ne peux pas après ce que j'ai fait.

Sebastian posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Ciel comme signe de se taire.

-Ton général te donne l'ordre de te taire et de le laisser te détendre. Une objection aux ordres ?

-Non général, je ne désobéirai pas à vos ordres.


	14. Chapter 14

-Tutoies-moi Ciel.

-Non hors de question à part peut-être à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Arrêtez avec votre moral à con et prenez-la enfin.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est non, quand tu seras adulte pas avant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que cela change maintenant ou après ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu as 14 ans, tu es mineur et j'ai 30 ans. A ton avis si on nous surprend, qui risque sa peau ? On pourrait même m'accuser de viol même si tu confirmes être consentant.

-C'est la loi qui vous inquiète ? Vous êtes grave. Je suis consentant et on ne nous surprendra pas, répondit Ciel.

-J'ai l'âge d'être ton père tu sais.

-C'est ridicule de me refuser pour cela. Ici qui nous surprendra ? demanda Ciel.

-Quelqu'un qui rentrerait sans prévenir.

-C'est immoral aussi, je connais le refrain. Et si j'allais m'amuser avec un autre ?

-Si tu parles des mecs de cette base, tu risques de tomber sur plus lourd que toi. Ils ne seront pas tendres avec toi et ils seront morts avant de faire quoi que ce soit, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous comptez tuer tous les mecs qui oseraient tenter ?

-Essaies et tu le sauras.

-Je crois que je préfère éviter, du coup décalez-vous de moi.

-Tu me rejettes là ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui je ne ferai plus rien avec vous tant que vous parlerez de votre moral.

Sebastian n'insista pas, il savait qu'il reviendrait facilement.

Ciel surpris demanda :

-Vous n'insistez pas ?

-Non tu reviendras par toi-même.

-Vous croyez cela ? Vous pensez mal.

Le lendemain, Ciel était distant avec Sebastian.

Il ne lui avait adressé que peu de mots depuis la veille.

-Tu es muet depuis hier.

-Oui et alors ? Cela ne vous empêche pas de travailler que je sache.

-Tu es un gamin terrible, tu sais.

-Oui je sais et je m'en vais, c'est ennuyant ici.

-Ou tu vas ?

-Draguer vos collègues, avec un peu de chance, un voudra peut-être de moi.

-Si tu veux finir dans une pièce sous terraine avec des inconnus, c'est toi qui vois, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous ne dites rien ?

-Non tu ne feras rien, répondit Sebastian.

-Qui vous dit que ce sera le cas ?

Puis il s'en alla.

-Il plaisantait évidemment.

On frappa.

-Entrez.

C'était Claude.

-Il y a quelque chose d'urgent dont vous deviez me parler ?

-Oui il y a un souci, Ciel a tué la nouvelle recrue, le mec avec les serpents. Hier il est venu à l'improviste et il nous avait démasqué. Il a promis de rien dire si Ciel couchait avec lui mais il comptait à priori ne pas lui demander son avis. Il était sous le choc, le pauvre. Un premier meurtre, c'est violent pour lui.

-Qu'avez-vous fait du corps ? demanda Claude.

-Enterré dans la forêt mais il faut le brûler, si on le trouve, on se fera choper.

-Bien nous allons nous en occuper, comment va Ciel ? Il n'est pas là ?

-Il est parti draguer des mecs.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous le laissez faire ?

-Il plaisantait évidemment. Il ne draguera personne. En plus, vous vous feriez vite repérer.

-Il ne le fera pas, pas d'inquiétude, répondit Ciel.

En effet, Ciel ne draguait personne, il s'ennuyait littéralement.

-Pourquoi il ne veut rien faire avec moi ? Quel imbécile.

-Mon petit, tu es tout seul ? Ou est ton chevalier servant ?

C'était un des collègues de Sebastian.

-Oui, répondit Ciel.

-Il est toujours avec toi, d'habitude. On dirait un couple.

-Non je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour me protéger, je suis assez grand.

-Ah bon ? On se dit tous qu'il a de la chance.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que tout le monde voudrait t'avoir mais lui il ne fait rien. C'est dommage, tu es jeune et docile. Tu dois être facile à choper.

-Arrêtez avec vos idées bizarres, j'ai 14 ans.

-Justement, tout le monde voudrait bien te choper, je devrais en profiter aussi vus que tu es seul.

Ciel sentant de mauvaises intentions de son interlocuteur, décida de s'en aller.

Mais l'homme bien plus vieux, le maintenait par le bras.

-Lâchez-moi espèce de malade.

-Tu crois que je vais laisser passer ma chance ? Tu rêves alors suis moi sans faire d'histoire.

Soudain il senti un bout pointu sous sa gorge.

-Tu le lâches ou je te tue sur place.

-C'est le chevalier servant. Tu viens défendre les plus faibles. Avoue que tu te le tapes.

-Non puisque moi je ne couche pas avec des enfants, contrairement à toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Menteur, tu sors avec, avoue.

-Non, j'ai une morale contrairement à toi.

Ciel blessé par fini par avouer.

-J'en ai marre de mentir, on sort ensemble et lui ne me traite pas comme un vulgaire objet sexuel.

-Ciel, je suis flatté mais tu viens de casser notre couverture.

-Tu sors avec l'ennemi alors ? Traitre. Tu mérites que je te tue pour ta trahison.

-L'ennemi ?

-On sait que c'est un espion. Et tu sais comment ton petit protégé finira non ? Tu connais la procédure.

-La procédure ? demanda Ciel.

-Il ne sait pas apparemment. Tu as torturé pas mal de gens pourtant. Tu ne lui as pas expliqué les détails ? Si on vous choper, non seulement on te fusille et lui il subira des heures et des heures de questionnement.

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser parler.

-Ah tu crois ?

Puis l'homme se jeta sur Sebastian.

Ciel voyant Sebastian en mauvaise posture décida de tirer.

Il visa l'homme qui s'écroula au sol.

-Je viens de tuer quelqu'un, encore.

Sebastian semblait en colère.

-Je suis désole, je n'aurai pas dû lui dire. Je n'aurai pas dû rester seul. Tu m'avais prévenu pourtant.

Sebastian s'avanca vers Ciel et le serra contre lui.

-Tu m'étouffes.

-J'ai tellement peur pour toi ici, il faut que l'on s'en aille avant.

-Mais si je ne réponds plus, ils se poseront des questions.

-On finira par se faire repérer, on va s'en aller avant tes 15 ans, tu es d'accord ? demanda Ciel.

-J'irai partout avec toi. Je déteste tous ces gens qui viennent autour de moi.

-Je sais, discutons-en avec Claude et Alois, et démarrons notre plan d'attaque.


	15. Chapter 15

Sebastian était avec Claude, ils allaient s'occuper du corps.

Ciel était avec eux mais s'était éloigné.

Alois lui tenait compagnie.

-On doit mettre en place le plan plus tôt que prévu. C'est la seconde tentative de viol pour Ciel et son second meurtre. Mais avant le corps de Snake, on fait comment, on le brûle ou on le découpe ?

-On va devoir organiser cela, mais pauvre Ciel, ils l'ont entrainé pourtant. Dis-moi tu coucheras enfin avec quand on sera en dehors de la base ?

-Non pas avant ses 18 ans. Je serai pour le découper et le brûler.

-Tu te compliques trop la vie, cèdes à la tentation. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

-Il a 14 ans quand même, s'il me reproche de lui avoir pris sa jeunesse ou qu'il me jette un jour pour un mec plus jeune ?

-Lui jamais, il t'aime tellement, répondit Claude.

-C'est un enfant, j'aurai l'impression d'abuser de sa faiblesse. Même de le violer, répondit Sebastian.

-Il est consentant Sebastian, ce n'est pas du viol.

-Je suis en permanence avec ma moral et l'envie de coucher avec, répondit Sebastian.

-Cèdes-y à la tentation, une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je ne ferai rien avant ses 18 ans.

-Comment tu fais pour dormir avec sans ne rien faire ? Je ne pourrais pas avec Alois.

-Je me contrôle, c'est difficile mais faisable. Il m'a rejeté ce matin, répondit Sebastian.

-Cèdes y je te dis. On devrait le brûler, pas besoin de le couper en morceaux.

-Je suis d'accord, on prend de l'essence et c'est réglé.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Sebastian aspergea le corps de Snake et Claude y mit le feu.

Ciel assista à ce spectacle.

-Ne sois pas choqué, ils le font souvent, dit Alois.

-J'ai tué deux personnes, je suis un psychopathe et un meurtrier.

-C'était de la défense, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. On va s'en aller plus tôt que prévu, répondit Alois.

-Oui, on doit faire exploser toute la base discrètement, comment ne pas se faire repérer ?

-C'est eux qui gèrent, cela, répondit Alois.

Le corps brûlé, le travail fut fini.

Sebastian revient vers Ciel.

-Problème résolu.

-Et le deuxième corps et le sang sur le sol ? demanda Ciel.

-Je m'en occupe du sang, restes avec Alois.

-Je m'occupe du second corps, bon travail Ciel. Tu aurais fait un bon élément.

-Attendez tout le monde sait que je suis un espion ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui on m'en avait déjà parler, je dis que je doute mais les gens ne sont pas dupes.

-Si un autre nous repère, je suis mal.

Sebastian s'occupait de nettoyer les traces de sang chez lui.

-Ah j'en suis enfin venu à bout, c'est tenace ce sang.

Claude brûla le second corps.

-Problème réglé.

-Tu es toujours aussi efficace, Claude, dit Alois.

-Vous le faites depuis quand ce genre de chose ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu veux dire se débarrasser des corps ? demanda Alois

-Oui.

-Je ne veux plus jamais être mêler à cela, répondit Ciel.

-Alors arrêtes de tuer des gens, plaisanta Alois.

Ciel rejoignit Sebastian.

-C'est coriace ces tâches de sang sur le sol.

-Je veux tout savoir, combien de gens tu as tué et ces méthodes de tortures ?

-Ciel je préfère éviter de rentrer dans ce genre de sujet, je n'en suis pas fier.

-Combien de personnes ? demanda Ciel.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment compté. Je dirai plus de 50, des prisonniers de guerre.

-Tu as tué des innocents ?

-Non ils étaient contre nous et ils n'étaient pas tous innocents. Il y en a qui avait fait des trucs dégueulasses.

-Tu les as tués de sang-froid ? Cela ne t'a rien fait ? demanda Ciel.

-Si mais on me paye pour ce travail et je préfère t'épargnais les différentes méthodes de tortures.

-Dis-moi, je veux savoir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si jamais on nous découvre, je veux savoir ce qui m'attend, répondit Ciel.

Le visage de Ciel semblait paniqué.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir et il ne t'arrivera rien, je m'en assurerai.

-Tu mens. Tout le monde sait que je suis un espion et ils prendront un malin plaisir à profiter de moi. Si tu savais comme j'ai peur. Je veux m'enfuir d'ici, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian voyant Ciel paniqué décida de le prendre contre lui.

-On va s'en aller et tu ne t'approcheras plus de personne. Tu veux savoir comment cela fonctionne, je vais t'expliquer.

-Tu comptes me séquestrer ici ? demanda Ciel.

-Non pour ta sécurité, je préfère te savoir ici, il est trop dangereux que tu me suives et plus question que tu sois seul. Je m'arrange avec Claude pour travailler d'ici, comme cela tu ne seras pas seul et on évitera le problème de l'autre fois.

-Combien de temps on restera comme cela ?

-Une semaine maximum, le temps de poser les bombes et de voir comment on s'organise. Mais avant il faut trouver comment empoisonner tout le monde, ce sera plus simple comme cela.

-Du poison, proposa Ciel.

-Oui bonne idée, il faudrait en trouver un qui est incolore et le mettre dans la nourriture ou quelque chose de peu détectable.

-Je suis un psychopathe, Sebastian. C'est affreux.

-Non tu t'es défendu. Tu n'es pas un psychopathe, répondit Sebastian.

-Expliques moi, je veux tout savoir.

-Ah sur la torture. Ben il y en a plusieurs. La torture physique et psychologique.

-Tu as déjà abusé de quelqu'un ?

-Non ce n'est pas ma façon de faire. Tu me crois capable de ce genre de chose ? répondit Sebastian.

-Tu as déjà vus ce genre de chose ? Non, pas toi.

-Non mais je sais que certains vont jusque-là, on devrait arrêter d'en parler, répondit Sebastian.

-Dis m'en plus sur la psychologique.

-La torture psychologique donne plusieurs options : priver de nourriture, de sommeil, harceler une personne en permanence. Et j'en passe. Je dois avouer que j'en ai déjà usé.

-Tu es terrible, Sebastian. Si j'avais été majeur, tu aurais fait ce genre de chose ?

-Non mais on aurait déjà pu aller au concret. Jamais je ne t'aurai fait de mal, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu ne m'en feras jamais, je le sais, répondit Ciel.

-N'en doutes jamais, et je ne faisais pas par plaisir. Je veux m'en aller depuis un moment. On partira et j'exploiterai la ferme qu'il me reste.

-Tu comptes produire quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Du vin, peut-être.

-C'est un produit qui se vend bien ?

-Je pense et mes parents avaient des vignes.

-Je pourrais t'aider ?

-J'espère bien mais tu ne seras pas payé. En revanche, je pourrais te payer autrement, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu me paieras comment ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian releva le menton de Ciel puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel.

-En te donnant ce que tu veux et en te prenant ce que tu m'as demandé de te prendre.

-Sebastian, tu veux dire ?

-Oui ton innocence mais pas avant tes 15 ans et que l'on soit loin d'ici.

-Sebastian, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? demanda Ciel.

-Toi, on s'aime et peu importe ton âge, tu es pleinement consentant.

-On va vraiment le faire, tu es sérieux ? demanda Ciel.

-Plus que sérieux, Ciel.

Puis il reprit possession des lèvres de Ciel.

Ciel mêla sa langue et celle de Sebastian suivit.

-Je serai bientôt à toi totalement.

-Tu es déjà à moi, Ciel. Tu m'appartiendras bientôt totalement.


	16. Chapter 16

Quelques heures avaient passés, on était désormais minuit.

Ciel s'était endormi difficilement et était en plein cauchemar.

**Ils avaient été découvert et Ciel avait été séparé de Sebastian.**

**On l'avait enfermé dans une pièce sombre avec seul un matelas sur le sol.**

**Ses deux mains étaient attachées.**

**Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme inconnu entra.**

**-Hé toi l'espion, tu t'es bien foutu de nous, j'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser. Je te conseille de coopérer.**

**-Qu'avez-vous fait de Sebastian ?**

**-Ah, tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Il a préféré sauver sa peau et te larguer. Il a dit avoir fait semblant pour sa mission. Tu t'es bien fait avoir, gamin.**

**\- C'est n'est pas vrai, il ne ferait jamais cela.**

**-Tu veux la preuve ? Entre.**

**Sebastian entra dans la pièce.**

**Ciel alla vers lui mais il le repoussa.**

**-Il ment n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'aimes Sebastian ?**

**Sebastian parti en fou rire.**

**-Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais tomber amoureux d'un gamin dans ton genre ? Je n'ai jamais été sérieux, c'était ma mission.**

**-Tu mens, Sebastian.**

**-Grandis un peu, les ennemis, on les tue, répondit Sebastian.**

**On lisait sur le visage de Ciel la déception.**

**-Maintenant, occupez-vous en.**

**-Bien, laissez-nous, répondit Sebastian.**

**L'homme parti puis laissa Sebastian avec Ciel.**

**-Maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir avoir ce que je veux et je te tuerai après.**

**-Tu m'as trahi, Sebastian.**

**-Tu te fais trop d'illusions, comment quelqu'un pourrait tomber amoureux de toi ? **

**Puis il s'avanca vers Ciel.**

**-Je vais quand même pouvoir profiter de toi.**

**-Non, Sebastian.**

Sebastian le réveilla.

-Ciel, tu as fait un cauchemar, tu criais mon prénom ? Je veux savoir ce que je te faisais de si horrible.

Ciel gifla Sebastian de toute ses forces.

Sebastian le stoppa.

-Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

-Abruti, vous avez osé me trahir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'était pas la réalité mais un cauchemar. Jamais je ne te trahirai, tu ne me crois pas ? demanda Sebastian.

-Comment vous a avez osé me trahir ? C'est dégueulasse.

-Ciel, calmes toi c'était un cauchemar, tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel se calma.

-Désole, c'était si réaliste.

-Pourquoi tu criais mon prénom à la fin ? Je faisais quoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu comptais me tuer mais avant tu as dit que tu voulais en profiter …

-Je suis désole d'avoir mal agis même si ce n'était pas vraiment moi. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, tu le sais ?

-Je le sais.

-Je n'aurai pas dû te parler de torture. Désormais, on évitera le sujet.

-C'est ma faute, c'est moi vous ai demandé, répondit Ciel.

-Tu devrais dormir, maintenant.

-Je ne veux pas, je vais encore faire des cauchemars, répondit Ciel.

-Pas si je suis là.

Ciel essaya de se rendormir mais ne trouva le sommeil que très tôt dans la matinée.

Sebastian passa la nuit à le rassurer.

Ciel enfin endormi, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas aller travailler.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'on frappa.

Sebastian prit une arme au cas ou.

Il ouvrit prudemment et vu Claude.

-C'est vous, j'ai eu peur.

-Tu n'es pas venu travailler ce matin, je suis venu voir si tout allai bien, répondit Claude.

-Désole, désormais, je ne le quitte plus. J'aimerai travailler d'ici si c'est possible.

-Oui je comprends, si on me demande je trouverai une excuse. Ciel va bien ?

-Non, il ne s'est endormi que maintenant, je vais le laisser tranquille. Moi je ferai avec le peu de sommeil.

-Tu as veillé sur lui toute la nuit ? demanda Claude.

-Oui j'éviterai de parler de torture avec lui désormais.

-Il est jeune, c'est logique que cela le travail, répondit Claude.

-Dites-moi les gens se doutent vraiment que Ciel est un espion ?

-Oui d'ailleurs, on va devoir trouver comment régler le problème directement.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Sebastian.

-On va devoir créer une mascarade, je vais devoir faire semblant de vous arrêter pour que tout le monde croit que vous serez puni pour vos actes.

-Tu veux que l'on fasse semblant de se faire avoir ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui faites une scène mélodramatique du genre « Non je ne veux pas te tuer, je t'aime trop, je préfère me suicider ».

-Tu me demanderai de le tuer pour de faux, c'est cela ? Et l'explosion du bâtiment ce serait pour après ?

-Oui, il faudra du faux sang et un bon jeu d'acteur mais je pense que vous serez convaincant, répondit Claude.

-Ciel ne sera peut-être pas d'accord.

-Il sera un excellent acteur, je pense. Mais avec ce traumatisme, c'est peut-être trop lui en demander, répondit Claude.

Puis il s'en alla.

Sebastian devait en parler à Ciel.

Plus tard, Alois débarqua.

-Claude t'envoi ?

-Oui je suis proche de Ciel, je viens le rassurer.

-Bonne chance, Alois. Tu tombes bien, tu peux lui tenir compagnie pendant que je prends un bain ?

-Oui je dois l'embrasser comme tu fais ? plaisanta Alois.

-Non reste juste avec lui.

Alois veilla donc sur Ciel.

Une fois son bain finie, Sebastian vit Alois très proche de Ciel.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit de dormir avec lui, tu peux t'éloigner de lui, veux-tu.

-Vous êtes jaloux d'un gamin ? Il s'est collé de lui-même à moi, je n'ai rien fait.

-Claude ne serait pas content de te voir si proche de Ciel.

-C'est plutôt toi que cela gêne, répondit Alois.

Ciel se réveilla et remarque que c'était Alois et non Sebastian.

-Dégages de là, ou es Sebastian ?

-Sympa le réveil, il est là ton amoureux, répondit Alois.

-Tu fais quoi ici ?

-Je vais m'en aller. Sebastian m'a dit de veiller sur toi pendant qu'il était occupé.

-Occupé à quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Va savoir peut-être qu'avec Claude, ils …

Sebastian l'interrompit.

-Cela suffit la plaisanterie, tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

-C'est bon je m'en vais, je plaisantais.

Puis il s'en alla.

Sebastian s'assit près de Ciel et lui toucha les cheveux.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, je suis content.

-On est quelle heure ?

-Midi passée, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous n'avez pas eu d'ennui pour le travail ? Je vous ai empêché de dormir en plus.

-Ne t'en inquiète pas, le plus important c'est toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Ne demandez plus jamais rien à Alois, ce n'est pas mon ami.

-Ciel je dois te parler de quelque chose mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. On peut s'en aller rapidement mais il faudrait que l'on se fasse semblant de se faire attraper.

-Comment cela ?

-Eh ben Claude ferait semblant de nous arrêter et on jouerait un faux suicide ensemble. Ton camp te croirait mort et le mien m'aurait puni pour ma trahison.

-Et l'explosion ? demanda Ciel.

-Claude y serait logiquement l'auteur, c'est ce que l'on veut faire à ton camp.

-Et les corps ? demanda Ciel.

-On sera brulé pour de faux.

-On doit faire un truc du genre « je t'aime donc je me suicide au lieu de te tuer » ?

-Tu as dit « tu » Ciel ?

-Oui mais j'ai eu tort.

-Non, je ne veux plus de vous, tu me tutoies maintenant.

-Je ne peux pas, vous êtes plus vieux. On m'a toujours dit de vouvoyer les adultes.

-Tes parents ? Ceux qui ont n'ont aucune gêne à vendre leur enfant pour de l'espionnage voir de la prostitution, répondit Sebastian.

-Ils disaient que l'on ne se méfieraient pas d'un enfant et que je paraitrais innocent. Je savais quel genre de mission c'était, mais je ne savais pas comment cela tournerait. On vous décrivait comme facile à avoir.

-Facile à avoir ? D'où leur viennent leurs renseignements ? demanda Sebastian.

-Un ancien espion que vous avez fréquenté peut-être.

-Tu es le premier que je fréquente.

-Le premier espion, mais pas le premier homme fréquenté, celui d'une longue liste, répondit Ciel.

-Ciel répète après moi « Je t'aime ».

-Je ne peux pas vous tutoyer, inutile d'essayer de me convaincre.

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu vas devoir convaincre, on doit se suicider devant pleins de gens pour de faux. Il me parait logique que si tu me tutoies, ce sera plus crédible.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Penses à tout ce que l'on va pouvoir faire après, une fois libre, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel se résignait, il était pressé de s'en aller avec Sebastian.

Il hésita mais finit par se lancer.

-Tu …

-Bien Ciel maintenant, dis « je t'aime ».

Ciel hésita.

-Je vous aime.

-Je t'aime Ciel, dis-le.

-I love you, Sebastian.

-I love you too, but i want heart « je t'aime ».

-Je t'aime. Vous êtes content comme cela ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, je ne te savais pas bilingue.

-J'ai appris l'anglais il y a longtemps.

-I want fuck you Ciel, but after your fifteen years, répondit Ciel.

Ciel ne répondit pas.

-Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ?

-Oui, je crois que je vais prendre un bain.

Ciel trouva un prétexte pour ne pas répondre.

Sebastian le savait très bien.

-Et si on le prenait à deux ce bain ?

-Vous en avez déjà pris un.

Ciel allait vers la salle de bain, quand Sebastian l'entoura de ses bras.

-L'intérêt de prendre un bain, c'est de se salir avant n'est-ce pas Ciel ?

Ciel savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à Sebastian, il décida donc d'abandonner toute résistance.


	17. Chapter 17

Le plan avait été établi et tout était organisé.

Les bombes avaient été posés sur toute la base, dont le bâtiment principal.

Ciel et Sebastian savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire.

A 14h00 de l'après-midi, Sebastian ouvrit la porte.

-Vous êtes en d'arrestation pour trahison envers votre camp, Sebastian. Quand à toi, Ciel on a découvert ta couverture, on ne pardonne aux ennemis. Les espions méritent la mort.

Claude ordonna que l'on menotte Ciel mais Sebastian s'y opposa.

-Non, faites tout ce que vous voulez de moi, mais soyez gentil avec lui. Ce n'est qu'un enfant.

-Bien, ne lui faites rien. Mais menottez-le lui, dit Claude.

Sebastian fu donc menotté et Ciel resta collé à lui.

Ils furent emmenés dans le bâtiment principal.

Dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau, les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

Ciel savait que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène et qu'ils seraient libre après.

Les réactions envers eux étaient hostiles.

-Qu'on les pendent.

-Non les torturer puis les fusiller. Mais avant général, on peut se taper le gamin ?

-Non laissez-moi les interroger avant, répondit Claude.

-On peut le faire pour vous, général, depuis le temps que le petit nous donne envie.

Sebastian n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait mais il ne pouvait pas s'énerver. Il se disait que leur mort ferait taire pour toujours.

Ciel paniquait vus les réactions hostiles.

Sebastian le regarda souriant pour le rassurer.

Une fois dans le bureau du général, Sebastian voyait rouge.

-Je les tuerai tous, que des mecs dégueulasses. Tu as vu comment ils en parlent ?

-Je sais mais pense que l'on va tuer tout le monde bientôt, répondit Claude.

-Ils sont dégueulasses, je veux m'en aller d'ici, dit Ciel.

Sebastian prit Ciel dans ses bras.

-On est proche de la fin du plan, Ciel.

-Bien l'avant dernière phase du plan, je vais faire semblant de vous menacer et de vous crier dessus, soyez convaincant.

Claude posa beaucoup de questions insistantes et Ciel et Sebastian jouèrent le jeu.

Vint le moment le plus important.

-Ciel, Sebastian vous suivez le plan et soyez convaincant en amoureux transis.

La porte du général s'ouvrit.

Ciel et Sebastian en sortirent.

-Sebastian, je peux te laisser la vie sauve mais tu dois le tuer, tues ton amoureux. Et on abandonnera les charges contre toi.

-Hors de question, je l'aime, jamais je ne ferai cela. Ne me forcez pas à le tuer, répondit Sebastian.

-Sebastian, tues-moi. Peu importe que je vive tant que toi tu peux rester vivant.

Sebastian gifla Ciel.

-Tu es fou, jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi, tu es toute ma vie, sanglota Sebastian.

Les larmes n'étaient pas prévues mais Sebastian étaient sincères.

-Tues-moi et vis à ma place, je t'en supplie.

-Tais-toi. Vous êtes cruel, jamais je ne pourrais, dit Sebastian.

-Tu préfères que je le fasse moi-même, peut-être ? demanda Claude.

Claude pointa son arme sur Ciel.

-Ciel, tues le ou je te tue.

-Ne fais pas cela, Ciel, dit Sebastian.

Sebastian pointa son arme sur lui-même.

-Sebastian, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'aimerai toujours Ciel, je ne survivrai pas sans toi, adieu.

Puis il appuya sur la détente.

Il se retrouva à terre.

Ciel se précipita vers lui.

(Cela ne vous rappelle pas une certaine scène dans book of murder sans les baffes ? 😊).

-Non, Sebastian, cria Ciel.

Puis il partit dans un torrent de larmes. Même s'il savait que Sebastian faisait semblant.

-Pourquoi tu as fait cela, abruti ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, laisses-moi te rejoindre.

Puis à son tour, il appuya sur la détente.

Ils étaient tous les deux gisant sur le sol.

-Ho, quel dommage, on voulait se le taper vivant le petit, c'est mort.

-Je m'occupe des corps, retournez tous bosser.

Une fois, tout le monde parti, Ciel pu se relever.

Il se dirigea vers Sebastian.

-Tu as osé me gifler.

-C'était pour la crédibilité, désole.

-Tu crois que je vais en rester là, tu voudrais que je te fasse pareil ?

-Non je n'ai pas ce genre de délire, attends tu as dit « tu » ? demanda Ciel.

-De quel genre de délire, tu parles ? Oui je l'ai dit …

-Venez dans le bureau.

Une fois dans le bureau, Claude les félicita.

-Bravo, même les larmes c'était super bien joué. Ciel tu ne connais pas le sm ?

-C'était des vraies larmes. Le quoi ? répondit Ciel.

-Moi de même, j'ai eu peur de te perdre. Ne lui parle pas de ce genre de chose.

\- C'est quoi Sebastian ?

-C'est quand on aime se faire maltraiter ou frappe, voir se faire donner des ordres. Ce genre de chose. Mais ne s'attardons pas plus là-dessus, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu aimes ce genre de chose ?

-Non et ce n'est pas l'endroit pour en parler.

-Sebastian, tu ne cacherais pas un pendant sm ? demanda Claude.

-On doit s'en aller maintenant, comment on sort du bâtiment ?

-brancard.

C'est ainsi que leur corps furent évacuer dehors pour être enterrer, selon Claude. C'est du moins ce qu'il dit aux autres.

Une fois tout le monde partie, Ciel pu « ressuscité ».

-On explose tout maintenant que ces connards payent.

Claude appuya sur le déclencheur et le bâtiment explosa mais aussi tout ce qui était sur la base.

-Tout le monde est mort, tu crois ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, tout le monde était dans le même bâtiment, il y avait réunion aujourd'hui.

-On a finalement réussi, dit Alois.

-Oui, répondit Ciel.

Puis des larmes se manifestèrent sans que Ciel n'y puisse rien.

-Ciel, pourquoi es-tu triste ? On est libre, dit Sebastian.

-Oui mais j'aurai pu te perdre et cette idée me terrifie.

-Ciel est amoureux, dit Alois.

-Evidemment, c'est ce que l'on appelle de l'amour, le vrai, répondit Claude.

-Sebastian, il want fuck you too.

-Tu as dit quoi, Ciel ? demanda Alois.

-Il n'a rien dit, c'est notre secret.

Sebastian avait prévu des tenues plus discrètes dans sa voiture.

Il laissa les uniformes salis par le sang sur place ou l'explosion avait fait le plus de dégât.

Le plan était de faire croire qu'il n'y avait plus de restes de leur corps suite à l'explosion.

Une fois changée, le départ était était proche.

Sebastian avait du mal à y croire mais ils pouvaient enfin s'en aller.


	18. Chapter 18

Sebastian avait roulé une partie de la nuit.

Claude devait prendre la suite pour qu'il se repose.

-Tu devrais te reposer, je prends le volant.

Sebastian prit place à l'arrière de la voiture Ciel dormait.

-Il a l'air si innocent, comme cela, un vrai petit ange.

-Oui c'est vrai, maintenant vous allez enfin pouvoir le faire, à moins que tu ne recules encore.

-Je le veux vraiment, on a assez attendue, mais c'est comme si j'avais une voix dans ma tête qui me disait que c'est mal, répondit Sebastian.

-Le mal c'est surtout de se frustrer, répondit Claude.

Sebastian s'était endormi à son tour.

Le soleil se levait et Claude était arriver à destination.

-On est arrivé, enfin.

Sebastian se réveilla.

-La ferme familial n'a pas changée, depuis des années.

-Tu as de la chance de pouvoir exploiter un terrain, tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Du vin et peut-être produire des légumes, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel se réveilla.

Il vit l'endroit ou ils allaient vivre.

-C'est grand, Sebastian.

-Oui, c'est une grande exploitation.

Sebastian se rapprocha du visage de Ciel.

-Tu n'as pas chaud ?

Puis il plaqua son front contre celui de Ciel.

Ciel était brûlant.

-Tu es brûlant, Ciel.

-Maintenant que tu me le dis, je ne me sens pas très bien, répondit Ciel.

-Rentrons à l'intérieur.

Sebastian découvrit Ciel et le laissa se reposer. Il le rafraichit puis ferma la porte.

-Ciel va mieux ? demanda Alois.

-Oui la fièvre va tomber, je ne vous ai pas fait visiter.

-On a fait la visite, tout seul. Pourquoi i chambres ? C'est beaucoup pour une maison, dit Claude.

-J'ai 4 sœurs.

-Ah je n'aurai pas crus, du coup elles ne s'inquièteront pas de te savoir mort ? demanda Alois.

-On ne se voit plus depuis un moment et personne n'en voulait de cette ferme, j'étais le seul intéressé.

-C'est une grande maison en tout cas, mais on ne peut pas rester, merci d'avoir proposé mais on va en profiter pour faire plusieurs pays, dit Claude.

-Dommage il y aurait eu assez de place pour vous.

C'est ainsi que l'aventure se termina pour Alois et Claude.

Sebastian était désormais libre et seul avec Ciel.

Plus tard, Sebastian alla voir Ciel.

-Nan ji desu ka ? (Quel heure est-il ?)

-Il est 20h00, on est le soir.

-J'ai dormis toute la journée ? Tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

-Non, tu avais besoin de te reposer, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian plaqua de nouveau son front contre celui de Ciel.

-La fièvre semble être tombée, je suis rassurée.

-Ou sont les autres ?

-Ah, ils sont partis, ils préfèrent voir le monde, nous ne sommes que tous les deux désormais, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian avait préparé de quoi remettre d'aplomb Ciel.

Mais Ciel avait une autre idée en tête.

-Tu sais quel âge j'ai aujourd'hui ?

-Non tu ne m'as jamais dit quand tu es né. Tu as 15 ans aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, et tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as promis ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne m'en souviens que trop.

Sebastian comptait bien ne plus perdre de temps.

Il posa la nourriture et murmura à Ciel :

-Au diable ma moral à la con, i will really fuck you and you'll remember it for a moment.


	19. Chapter 19

-Yes but Sebastian, are you a masochist ?

-Tu sais au moins tout ce qu'inclut le masochisme, Ciel ?

-Non mais cela semble te plaire et puis Claude a dit que…

Sebastian stoppa Ciel.

-Claude dit n'importe quoi. Mais toi Ciel tu es masochiste ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas.

-Tu ne sais pas, tu n'as jamais essayé avec personne alors que peut-être.

-Ou est passé votre morale, général ? Vous essayez de m'initier à des jeux pour adultes.

-Je vais t'initier au sexe pas à cela.

-Initiez-moi, général.

-Tu obéiras à tous mes ordres ?

-Oui je le jure.

-Si tu désobéis, je serai obligé de sévir, tu sais.

-Je sais.

Sebastian aimait bien avoir ce rapport avec Ciel mais il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'il perdu sa confiance.

Ciel le remarqua.

-Tour va bien, Sebastian ?

-Oui c'est juste que l'on peut enfin le faire et je ne suis pas vraiment confiant.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que tu seras bien. Le commandant doute de ses capacités ? demanda Ciel.

-Non mais je ne sais pas si je peux. Pourtant je t'ai enfin cédé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu te mets peut-être trop la pression, tu ne devrais pas.

Ciel posa sa main sur le visage de Sebastian puis celui-ci fut attiré par Ciel.

Rapidement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Ciel.

La langue de Ciel se mêlant à celle de Sebastian, le baiser se corca.

Sebastian savait qu'il n'en resterait pas là.

-On va le faire, je ne peux plus attendre. Je vais te faire l'amour enfin.

-Allez-y commandant.

-Appelles-moi Sebastian. Je ne suis plus ton commandant mais ton amoureux.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel dans le cou puis descendit rapidement.

-Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements, Ciel.

-Vous aussi.

-Toi, tutoies-moi, Ciel.

-Enlèves-les moi alors, répondit Ciel.

Ciel débarrassé de vêtements inutiles, Sebastian fit de même.

Sebastian couvrit de baiser le torse de Ciel et s'attarda sur ses tétons.

Ce qui provoqua indéniablement leur durcissement et des gémissements de Ciel.

-Tu es si mignon quand ces sons sortent de ta bouche. C'est si bon que cela, Ciel ?

-Oui quand c'est toi qui me fais ce genre de chose, je ne résiste pas.

Sebastian se rapprocha du visage de Ciel, et chuchota à son oreille :

-Je ne résiste pas non plus, j'ai hâte de ne faire qu'un avec toi.

Sebastian masturba Ciel, qui ne tenant plus finit par jouir.

-Je veux te faire plaisir aussi, Sebastian.

-Dans ce cas, je préfère que tu me suces, tu es d'accord ?

-Oui commandant, je ferai tout pour vous.

Ciel, le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche, pris plaisir à lui faire du bien.

Sebastian satisfait fini par jouir.

-J'en ai beaucoup, Sebastian. Cela vous a plu ?

-Oui regarde, je suis partout sur toi. J'aime bien c'est excitant.

-Moi ce qui m'excite de l'avoir en moi.

-Je vais exaucer ton désir alors.

Sebastian doigta Ciel, qui ne tient pas longtemps.

-Il y en a beaucoup, je crois que je peux encore faire mieux, dit Sebastian.

Le moment était venu, Sebastian allait enfin pouvoir ne faire qu'un avec Ciel.

Ciel qui avait conscience que cela allait enfin se produire était stressé.

-Vous n'allez pas me faire mal ?

-Non que du bien. Cela dit, comme c'est la première fois, je serai le plus doux possible. Je peux entrer en toi, Ciel ?

-Oui allez-y.

Puis Sebastian entra en Ciel.

Celui-ci semblait encore plus stressé.

-Ciel, tu es serré, il faut te détendre.

-C'est compliqué. C'est parce que c'est vous.

-Ciel, je t'aime tu sais.

-Je vous aime aussi, Sebastian.

Puis Sebastian commenca un doux vas et viens en Ciel.

Il voulait habituer progressivement Ciel.

-C'est mieux, Ciel ?

-Oui mais c'est bizarre. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que c'est réel.

-C'est réel, Ciel.

-Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le faire, j'avais peur que l'on soit mort tous les deux.

Puis des larmes commencèrent à couler.

Sebastian les essuya avec ses doigts.

-Ciel, c'est maintenant que cela va devenir bon.

-Donnez-moi la main, Sebastian.

-Je serai toujours avec toi, répondit Sebastian.

Puis Sebastian accéléra.

-Vous allez trop vite.

-Non, tu vas voir, c'est là que tu vas réellement apprécier.

Ciel prit entre la vitesse de Sebastian et son propre plaisir, finit par jouir.

Sebastian également jouit.

-On est lié maintenant, Ciel.

-Oui vous ne pourrez pas me quitter si facilement.

-Je ne compte te laisser à personne, Ciel.

-Moi non plus, vous êtes à moi, vous m'appartenez, Sebastian.

-Tu m'appartiens aussi, Ciel, répondit Sebastian.


	20. Chapter 20

Quelques années avaient passés, Ciel avait désormais 20 ans.

Sebastian produisait du vin, et cela commençait à bien marchait dans la région. Il pensait même à exporter plus loin.

Ciel travaillait pour lui, c'était devenu un homme désormais. Un beau jeune homme.

Il travaillait dans les vignes, comme tous les matins.

Quand Sebastian décida de le déranger.

-Tu es un devenu un homme, ou est le passé le gamin qui m'appelait commandant ?

-Il est parti depuis longtemps, je n'avancerai pas si tu m'embêtes.

-Je suis ton patron, je fais ce que je veux.

-C'est du harcèlement patron, quel employé accepterait cela ?

-Toi.

Sebastian serrant Ciel, ses mains dérapèrent très vite vers l'entre jambe de Ciel.

-On est dehors.

-Et alors ? Tu vois d'autres gens ?

Une personne était là effectivement.

-On flirte dehors, Sebastian ? Tu ne changes pas. Ou est ta morale ?

C'était une voix familière.

-Claude, cela faisait un bail. Ou est Alois ?

-Il est là derrière moi.

Alois était devenu un beau jeune homme mais Sebastian remarqua surtout une alliance.

-Tu es marié avec lui ?

-Oui on s'est marié à sa majorité, répondit Claude.

Ciel curieux alla voir.

-Elle est belle. Sebastian je veux une bague.

-Tu veux te marier, Ciel ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non mais une bague, comme quoi je suis à toi.

-Mais moi je le sais, que tu es à moi. Pas besoin, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est symbolique, pas de mariage.

-On dirait que cela a donné des idées à ton mec, Sebastian.

-On n'en a pas besoin, répondit Sebastian.

-Je peux bien te demander une preuve non ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu doutes de mon amour, Ciel ?

-Non mais une bague. C'est beau.

Tout le monde rentra à l'intérieur, Ciel étant en admiration devant la bague de Alois.

-Elle est vraiment belle.

-Oui c'est clair.

-Il a l'air en admiration devant la bague, dit Claude.

Puis Sebastian demanda à Claude de la suivre prétextant de l'aide.

-Il y a quelque chose que Ciel ne doit pas savoir ?

-Oui en fait, il y en a une mais j'attendais.

-Tu as acheté une bague et tu ne lui as jamais donné ?

-Ben cela date du moment ou j'étais encore à la base. Je n'étais pas sûr que l'on survive alors je l'ai gardé.

-Il va être content, Ciel, répondit Claude.

Puis ils revirent.

Ciel semblait vraiment intéressé.

Sebastian se dit qu'il avait bien fait.

La journée se poursuivit jusqu'au diner.

-Alors vous avez fait quoi après ? demanda Sebastian.

-On a fait tout l'Europe. On a vu beaucoup de chose, répondit Alois.

-Oui beaucoup de cultures et pays intéressants.

-Vous allez rester ou partir ? demanda Ciel.

-On reste. On va être voisin. J'ai acheté la maison de ton voisin.

-C'est vrai qu'il est mort, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je pourrais t'aider, demanda Alois.

-Ce ne serait pas de refus, Ciel ne peut pas tout faire à lui tout seul.

-Je ne suis pas un surhomme.

Puis Claude et Alois rejoignirent leur chambre.

Sebastian pouvait lui faire la surprise.

Il sorti la bague devant Ciel.

-Sebastian, c'est ?

-Non ce n'est pas une bague de mariage. Juste un signe d'appartenance.

-Elle est belle, Sebastian. Mais moi je n'ai rien pour toi.

-Si tu peux te donner à moi.

-C'est peu comparé à cette bague.

-Cela me suffit.

Puis Sebastian fit basculer Ciel sur le lit.

-Vous êtes insatiable, commandant.

-Je ne suis plus ton commandant depuis longtemps.

-Je sais mais vous serez toujours celui qui m'a sauvé pour toujours.

-Je ne regrette pas, jamais.


End file.
